Wicked Games
by PlasticRoses79
Summary: "It was the beginning of a torrid romance that would have a catastrophic impact on his life, but Neji didn't know that. In that moment he was just happy that for once he didn't have to spend a night alone." [Temporary Hiatus]
1. Unicorn?

_**Author's Note:**_ I can't get enough of this pairing and a few others share my sentiment. So I decided to start a collection of ItaNeji one shots, they will mainly take place in the Caged Birds universe and follow a separate story line.(for obvious reasons) The events in this one shot take place a year before _Sweet Revenge_. Therefore, you don't necessarily have to read the multi-chapter fic to enjoy these shorts. This story in particular focuses on the start of Itachi's and Neji's _strange_ relationship, that I will depict in other one shots.

 **Disclaimer:** All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto. But this AU is my own creation.

 **Beta** : PrincessHyuuga01

 **Warning** _ **:**_ Swearing, Fooling around - No sex you pervs ;)

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

The body hit the ground with a loud thud. Not missing a beat, Itachi grabbed the corpse by the ankles and pulled it deeper into the alley where his tools were. Mechanically, he laid out the garbage bag, placed the body on it and proceeded to wrap it. After wrapping the head, midsection and ankles with duct tape; he tossed the body over his shoulders.

It was a chilly, clear night only illuminated by the light of starlight and the radiance of the moon. February 14th never held any significance to him, so tonight was like any other night in Itachi's opinion. When he was stalking his target, he passed countless couples on the sidewalks, crowded restaurants and bustling flower shops. However it was all mundane in his opinion. A single day dedicated to love - it was painfully farcical.

Using his key fob, he popped his trunk opened and unceremoniously dumped the body in. While people were out spending money on flowers and overpriced chocolates, he'd just made sixty grand for killing an unfaithful husband. Ironically, the wife wanted him murdered on Valentine's Day. Apparently he preferred the company of the gardener...and the maid, even the cable guy. Basically anyone that wasn't his wife.

Scoffing, Itachi climbed in his car and started it. The Lamborghini's engine purred as he drove through the streets of Konohagakure. After he checked in with Sasori, he would have the rest of the night to himself. Unfortunately going back home for the night was off limits because Sasuke requested privacy so he could spend time with Naruto. As if they didn't spend all of their time together in the first place.

Yet Itachi decided to humor him anyway. Besides he would prefer not to hear or see his brother engaging in any intimate acts - again. Just last week he was scarred when he walked in on the two getting far too cozy on the couch. Since then he opted to sit on the love seat instead, but he had an inkling that all of the furniture had already been defiled by the teens. Dismissing the disturbing thought, he focused on completing the task at hand.

The drive to Sasori's was short and when he arrived the man was drinking a glass of red wine. Nodding his head in greeting, Itachi dropped the body to the floor.

Looking over the brim of his glass, Sasori's brown eyes landed on the offending corpse that was rudely dumped on his Persian rug. "Brusque as usual, Itachi." Sitting the glass down, he stood up from the black chaise lounge chair and crossed the short distance. The corpse could have been a mannequin from how nonchalantly he handled it. Only Sasori would have no qualms with inspecting a dead body. He didn't get squeamish or hesitant around corpses; if anything he seemed more comfortable around them.

"I'll deposit the money to your account," Sasori said as continued to kneel over the bag. "Pein-sama told me to inform you that your next assignment will be in Suna. Your departure is scheduled for Sunday evening." He stood up and pulled put his handkerchief to wipe his hands.

"Hn." Was Itachi's only response before he headed to the front door. His job was officially done; Sasori would handle the body disposal.

. . . .

After making a pit stop at his house to remove the scent of blood and death from his person, Itachi drove aimlessly around the city in search of entertainment. Absently, he thought about the last time that he had a session with his submissive. It had been a month ago so they were long overdue. Itachi could call the man now and he'd drop all of his plans for only a few hours with him. The man was aware that it was Itachi who called the shots; arranged the time and place for them to meet. It had always been like that, even when Itachi was sixteen.

But Itachi was growing bored of the older man. They had been participating in the scene together for six years and it was vastly losing its spark. Though the premise of their roles was for the man to be submissive and do as he was told, it wasn't the same. There was no longer the euphoric rush that he used to feel when the man crawled on all fours and begged to be fucked. Now it was as if Itachi did everything clinically but fucking wasn't supposed to be done with cold indifference. Itachi was ready for something new, exciting and -

A sinister smirk played at the corners of his mouth. "Speak of the devil and he shall appear." Itachi murmured to himself.

Out on the sidewalk, under the faint glow of the flickering street lamp was the cure for his boredom.

* * *

It was Saturday, the past week had been taxing and Neji just wanted to relax. The plan was to stay indoors and sleep until the day passed. Instead he had made the poor decision to leave the confines of his apartment. Neji couldn't really explain the bought of spontaneity; he was just tired of staring at the bleak walls of his apartment. Though, he regretted that he had to pick tonight, of all nights to desire some fresh air.

Acts of PDA were hot on every corner and Neji had to keep himself from gagging. One would accuse him of having high sodium levels, but he wasn't salty. The concept of Valentine's Day just didn't make any sense to him. Simple as that.

All of his friends were participating in the celebration, even Hanabi had a date. What exactly did that say about him? Maybe it was the permanent scowl and haughtiness that kept people from approaching him. Actually, Neji did get approached but never by anyone that peeked his interest. His best friend, Tenten, told him that he was too standoffish whenever they went out. But he only acted like himself; no matter the setting or the situation he remained true to himself. If someone couldn't handle his personality, then good riddance.

The sidewalk was crowded, too crowded for his tastes. A glimmering light pulled his attention to the street lamp that he was standing under. The light bulb flickered spasmodically as if it had a message of life and death. Out of his peripheral Neji saw a dash of black; he turned his head in time to see a sleek black Lamborghini pass by. His pale eyes watched the car turn the corner before he tore his gaze away and headed to his destination.

 _Shuriken_ wasn't as packed as the other local establishments and he was grateful. Walking up to the bar, he greeted the bartender and ordered a whiskey-neat. As he waited for his drink he looked around the building in search of somewhere to sit since there were no seats at the bar. There was a booth near the back that was secluded from the other tables.

 _Perfect._

After paying for his drink, he picked up his glass and made his way to the booth. A few couples danced - dry humped each other - on the small dance floor. For once, tolerable music was playing and his drink wasn't watered down. All in all it was shaping up to be a relatively decent night.

Albeit a lonely night; but a decent one nonetheless. Honestly, majority of his nights were like this. Tenten went to school in a different city and only visited during breaks. If his face wasn't shoved into a book or he wasn't playing Shogi with Shikamaru, he was alone. Either at home or at a bar - he was more than likely alone.

Talk about depressing.

The whiskey burned its way down his throat and he grimaced slightly. He wondered how he looked from a spectator's perspective; drinking alone at the back of the bar. In his tan overcoat, white cashmere sweater and designer shoes, Neji could only imagine what people thought about him. Under all the supercilious nonsense he was only an eighteen year old virgin loner with poor social skills.

Chuckling, Neji downed the rest of his glass. He had always had the habit of thinking about the most peculiar things when he was on the verge of inebriation. Standing up, he headed to the bar and ordered another glass. He had always been a lightweight, something that he could never understand, so three glasses were his limit for the night.

Neji was so enthralled by the bartender fixing a _Rum Martinez_ that he didn't notice the person that had walked in the front door. He also didn't notice the way the man stared at him with a predatory smirk on his face before he moved to the back of the room.

Once the drink was handed to the woman who'd ordered it, the bartender made his way over to Neji. "Another whiskey-neat?" He asked while he placed his elbows on the counter.

"Yes." Neji pulled out his money, but was stopped.

"It's on the house." The bartender said before he walked off to go make the drink.

When he turned around, Neji slyly checked him out. On a scale to one to ten, the bartender was a smooth seven. Maybe if he had another drink the man's attractiveness would jump up a notch. However, a seven was still pretty high on the scale in Neji's opinion. Though, he wasn't going to make a move, not unless the bartender made one first. One would argue, that by him paying for Neji's drink that he'd subliminally made a move, but that wasn't good enough for the Hyuga. In order to save face, he needed a more forward pass.

Who was he kidding? Neji never made the first move because he didn't know how to. His gaydar was obsolete - in fact it never existed in the first place. The last thing he wanted to do was try to approach someone on an intimate level and they turn out to be straight. The embarrassment that he would experience in that moment would be dishonor on all of his Hyuga ancestors.

So, he just paid for his drink anyway; consequently rejecting the bartender in the process, and headed back to his booth. Neji took a sip of his drink on his way there, when he lowered his glass he saw someone sitting at his table. Annoyed, he narrowed his eyes and sped up his steps. Neji had planned to give the person a piece of his mind. That was until he walked up to the booth and actually got a look of the man that was seated there.

If the bartender was a seven this man obliterated the entire scale; a simple scale couldn't begin to describe his grandeur. Ebony hair contrasted harshly yet aesthetically against alabaster skin. His eyes were twin pools of lustrous onyx; Neji felt as if he were looking into an endless stretch of midnight.

Neji stood there, glass in hand, mouth partially opened as he tried to remember how to speak. With an elegant brow raised, the stranger looked at him expectantly as though it were Neji who was imposing on him. The look on the man's face was enough to break Neji out of his stupor.

"You're in my seat." Neji was proud of how steady his voice was. Handsome or not, the man needed to get up and find somewhere else to sit.

The stranger casually glanced around the bar. "Hn. What's your name?" He asked. His deep baritone was enticingly smooth and alluring, compelling him to answer the question.

"Hyuga Neji." Mentally, Neji cursed his tongue for speaking without his mind's consent. There was a glint in the man's dark eyes that unsettled him yet he couldn't look away.

" _Neji,_ " The named rolled off the man's tongue so eloquently. "Forgive me, but I do not see your name written on this table or anywhere else in this establishment."

It was as though he'd just been doused in cold water and the spell was broken. "Doesn't change the fact that you need to get up and find another seat!" He bit out tersely. Of course his name wasn't carved on the wooden counter top but that was still his table.

"Tell you what," A pale hand gestured to the vacant side of the booth. "How about you join me?"

Warily, Neji stared at the empty seat, and then he looked around the bar and noted that more people had started to fill in the other tables. That left him with two options: Take the handsome stranger up on his offer or just go home, and spend the night browsing Netflix. Seriously, who in their right mind would pick the latter over the former?

Obviously not Neji because he took the seat across from the man. Being relatively social for one night wouldn't kill him. As he sat down he was sure that he caught a glimpse of a triumphant gleam in the man's eyes but the emotion was quickly replaced with apt interest.

Sitting his glass on the counter, Neji removed his scarf, the air in the bar was near stifling - or was it the intensity of the man's gaze that caused him to shift uncomfortably in his seat?

"It's rude to stare." Neji remarked. He sat his scarf to the side and debated on removing his coat as well.

"Couldn't help myself." His response was laid-back, like he wasn't trying to be charming, it just came naturally. He extended his hand. "Itachi."

Hesitantly, Neji slid his hand across the table until it was clasped in his. A current of sensation ran up his arm and swirled over his body like water sizzling on a stove. From the tightening of Itachi's grasp, it was evident that he felt the almost painful sensation as well.

Neji gently pulled his hand away, and leaned back. His hand felt warm; he could still feel the echo of Itachi's palm against his own palm.

An eternity ticked by before Neji broke the painfully awkward silence. "What's your surname?" He asked. The man's features were distinctive to only one clan in Konoha.

Itachi contemplated on telling the Hyuga his last name. He had already slipped up and used his real name instead of the alias that he normally went by. But he didn't want to hear Neji say any other name besides his own.

"Uchiha." Itachi decided to allow himself a small exemption to his rule of confidentiality; if only for one night.

It was just as Neji suspected. Instead of making a comment on the man's family name he opted to take a sip of his whiskey. Fawning like a prepubescent school boy was beneath him, so he would treat Itachi like any other person.

When Neji sat his glass down and removed his coat, Itachi watched him intently. The Hyuga was just as captivating up close. His long chestnut hair was lustrous and thick, hanging heavily over his shoulders. A faint flush from inebriation, dusted his elegant cheekbones. Despite his effeminate characteristics, Neji was obviously a man - a strikingly beautiful man with eyes that shone like two luminous pearls.

Frowning, Itachi rid his mind of the platitudinous poetry. Yeah, Neji was attractive but he was no different than any of his previous prey. By the end of the night, the Hyuga would be writhing beneath him, begging him to go harder and faster.

 _If he were simply a quick fuck then why did I tell him my real name?_ Itachi asked himself. But it was of no consequence; the night would still end the way that he'd planned.

The way that the man had been raking his eyes all over his form was not lost on Neji. He licked his lips unconsciously, wondering what it would be like to kiss Itachi, but it was almost unfathomable as he was so... alright, he'd call a spade a spade, he was hot. Neji cleared his throat, "Are you going to get anything to drink?"

Itachi's intentions weren't to drink; he had just parked his car and peeked in every restaurant that was on the street until he found Neji in Shuriken. Now that he thought about it, he went through a lot of work just to be sitting across from Neji. Frankly, it was the most effort that he had ever given during his perusal of anyone. Unless they were on his hit list.

While Neji waited for a response he finished his own drink. As an unconscious act of self-preservation, he decided that he probably shouldn't drink anymore for the remaining of the evening. Being around Itachi, in the secluded booth, made his brain all fuzzy. The thoughts that were running through his mind were not only inappropriate but they were delusional as well.

Without a word, Itachi stood up and went to the bar. Neji watched him the entire time, his eyes never leaving the man's back. It wasn't until Itachi turned around and smirked at him, that he averted his gaze. His cheeks tingled from his embarrassment. Placing his hand on the table, Neji reached for his empty glass and nervously fiddled with it. Then he realized what he was doing and opted to just place his hands in his lap. If he was going to fiddle it was going to be under the table so Itachi couldn't see the effect that he had on him.

Anything dealing with academics or his family's technique, Neji was fully confident in his ability to succeed. However, same sex attraction was an entirely new playing field for him. He had dated a woman before; but besides kissing and a little fondling here and there, that was as far as he went. Besides the incident when he was eight, he had never even kissed another guy, but there was no doubt in his mind that he was gay.

There was no denying the fact that he was attracted to Itachi. Neji just didn't know how to crystallize his intentions and make them known. Also, he didn't know how far he wanted to take things with the man. Maybe he needed to rethink his decision to not have another drink.

Itachi came back to the table with two drinks; as though he was aware of Neji's internal dilemma. "Whiskey-neat." He slid the glass across the table and placed his own in front of him.

Neji accepted the glass, but eyed the man suspiciously. "How did you know that?"

"Lucky guess." Itachi murmured as he brought his glass to his lips.

Again, Neji had to divert his gaze. He looked at his own glass before drinking it. His brain was going haywire telling him to slow down, but the knots in his stomach overrode the warning. Instead of sipping, he completely downed the entire glass, and then slammed it on the counter with more force than necessary. A deep chuckle pulled his attention back to Itachi.

"You should slow down," Itachi warned. "You look like a lightweight."

Haughtily, Neji crossed his arms, but the movement wasn't as graceful as it usually was. "I'm not a lightweight, Uchiha."

"Hn," Itachi pushed his glass over to the man. "Prove it." He didn't understand why he suddenly felt the urge to tease Neji, but he couldn't resist.

Neji knew that Itachi was trying to get under his skin yet he picked up the glass anyway. Blame it on his pride or plain idiocy. After finishing the glass, he quickly regretted the decision, but his face remained impassive - or so he thought.

The change was almost instant; Neji's pale eyes glazed over, his cheeks bled crimson and a light sheen of sweat was visible on his nose. Itachi's lips quirked faintly in amusement.

"How old are you, Neji?"

"18."

 _Red flag._ Itachi chastised himself for not asking that sooner. "You're awfully young." He said. Then raked his eyes over the man, who was shorter than him by only a few inches, toned arms were visible under his turtleneck and his jawline was defined and prominent. Neji didn't really look like a teenager.

"You talk as if you're in your thirties." Neji rudely snorted. "How old are you?"

"22."

"Four years older? Such a huge difference." He sarcastically drawled.

True, eighteen wasn't young - well to Itachi it was. Maybe because he had to become a man at the young age of thirteen. In Itachi's eyes he was damn near pushing thirty. He was about to ask the man a more forward question but a guy walked up to their table.

"My shift ends in half an hour," Itachi realized that it was the bartender and that he was talking to Neji. "Mind if I join you for a drink later?"

Silently, Itachi sat back, his hands twitched with the overwhelming impulse to punch the bartender's teeth down his throat. Which was odd because he had no reason to feel that possessive over Neji. Still he found himself feeling relieved when Neji declined the man's offer. Itachi also felt as if the bartender needed a lesson in manners; he saw that he was already engaging Neji in conversation. So the fact that he even attempted to interrupt was enough to piss him off. Stepping out for a few minutes to dispose of the bartender was at the top of his 'to do list.'

When the bartender walked off, Neji looked over at Itachi. "Itachi?"

At the sound of his name, Itachi's dark thoughts were completely dismissed. Even though his voice was a little slurred, Neji still managed to send a scintilla of warmth through Itachi. That was exactly why he didn't give the man a false name. But he didn't just want Neji to say his name; he wanted to hear him scream it over and over again.

"Why don't you have a date tonight?" Neji asked skeptically. "Someone like you, alone on Valentine's day...it's unheard of."

"Someone like me?"

"You're really attractive." Liquid courage was an amazing thing. Neji no longer felt nervous around the man and he was more comfortable with saying what was on his mind. It would more than likely prove to be a bad thing once the alcohol burned out of his system.

"I could say the same thing about you, Neji."

Scoffing, Neji placed a stray strand of hair behind his ear. "Looks do not make up for social awkwardness." He mumbled.

The bar was now overflowing with people, and loud music blared through the speakers. Itachi wanted to be able to talk to Neji in a more private setting - a more intimate setting. The hotel that he normally frequented was about a block from Shuriken, though he didn't really want to take Neji there. Not yet at least.

"I should leave," Neji clumsily tried to put his coat on. "Damn coat won't go on right." He complained with indignation in his voice.

Chuckling, Itachi stood up, walked to the other side, and took the coat from the befuddled man. "Allow me." He held the coat out and waited for Neji to stand up so that he could assist him.

"I don't need any help."

Ignoring him, Itachi patiently waited for Neji to drop the act. It took longer than he expected, but in the end he stood up and allowed Itachi to slip the coat on. He reached for the man's scarf as well and wrapped it around his neck. His fingers lingered longer than necessary on the hem on the cashmere scarf.

The entire time Neji had been staring at the pale column of his throat. Infinitesimally, his gaze raked up the Uchiha's unblemished face. Then Itachi captured his eyes and Neji didn't look away. He could hear his blood pumping slowly through his body and felt as if he were in a trance. The whole world was slowing down, this moment with Itachi felt like an eternity as he encompassed Neji's world.

Clearing his throat, Itachi dropped his gaze to Neji's lips. Which were as equally distracting as his eyes so he opted for the man's nose instead. It was a rather...cute nose. "Did you drive here?" He asked. His thoughts were growing more disturbing by the second. Why did he feel the need to lean over and peck the man on his nose? Since when did he want to, peck anyone?

"Yes I drove." Neji patted the pockets of his coat. He removed his keys from his pocket or so he thought he did. Bewildered, he stared at his empty hand. "I could've sworn that my keys were just here." He looked up at Itachi to tell him about the strange occurrence, then narrowed his eyes at the man.

Itachi's slender index finger held the keys by the ring. "You're not sober enough to drive." When Neji tried to reach for the keys he easily dodged the man's advances.

"Well, I'll call a cab. Just give me my keys back."

"No."

"No?" Neji turned his head left and then right before staring at the man again. "Pardon me, but it just sounded like you refused to give me _my_ keys back!"

Slipping the keys in the pocket of his trench coat, Itachi gave the man a challenging smirk before he turned on his heel and headed to the front door. Neji was hot on his heels; he silently fumed to avoid causing a scene. The arrogance and rudeness of an Uchiha never ceased to amaze him.

Outside, the temperature had dropped; the frigid air penetrated the skin of Itachi's face, chilling his blood, sinking into the marrow of his bones like wet concrete. The sidewalk wasn't as crowded anymore, most of the people were smart enough to stay indoors. He could hear Neji walking out of the bar, but he kept his back to the man. In Neji's state, he could easily seduce him, take him to a hotel room and have his way with him.

"Hey asshole!" Neji tapped the man on the shoulder. "Give me my keys back." He didn't have to worry about causing a scene out on the sidewalk because there wasn't anyone within hearing range.

"Asshole?" Itachi took another step until their chests were mere inches from touching. "I can assure you that no one else would dare speak to me in such a way. Usually, they say yes please, thank you and my favorite - Yes, master." His voice was more of a drawl, with a definite hint of seduction at the end.

Neji suppressed a shiver; the baritone of Itachi's voice reverberated through his bones. Then he slowly blinked. "Master?"

"Hn."

The Hyuga's laugh was a surprisingly rich sound that enveloped Itachi in the strangest mixture of warmth and affront. "You're delusional if you think that you'll ever hear me call you that." Sex on legs or not, Neji wasn't calling anyone master. Not a chance.

"Is that a challenge?" Itachi simpered as he leaned closer; if he tilted his head just slightly their lips would be touching but he didn't close the distance. He wanted Neji incoherent, unable to think properly.

And it worked because Neji absently nodded his head. He didn't even know what he was agreeing to. In fact he was no longer aware of his surroundings. Were they still in the bar? Bar? What bar? The only thing that Neji was sure of was that he wanted Itachi to be closer; closer until their bodies melded into one.

Unable to resist, Itachi kissed him. It was a chaste kiss more than anything but the touch stabbed through Itachi and warmed him everywhere. His hands came up to frame Neji's face and he pressed kisses on him quickly. Slow kisses, then harder kisses, at the corner of his mouth and one that sucked lightly on his lower lip which Neji felt all down his body and made him gasp in pleasure. Desperately, he gripped the front of Itachi's sweater in order to keep himself grounded when the man deepened the kiss.

Itachi wanted more; he wanted - needed to be inside of Neji.

"Holy crap! You guys are hot!"

Slowly, Itachi pulled back from the kiss and glanced over at a group of teenage girls who were ten seconds from a nosebleed. He suddenly remembered that they were on a sidewalk. With an annoyed groan, Neji put his face on Itachi's chest and pressed himself closer to the man.

"How about we continue this at a more private setting?" Itachi's hands were around Neji's waist; he was actually embracing the man as though they were lovers. When he felt Neji nod his head, Itachi kept an arm around his waist and they walked in the direction of the parking lot - completely ignoring the group of girls that were gaping at them.

* * *

"Where exactly are we going?" Neji knew that he probably should've asked that before he got into the man's car. Since he was too buzzed to drive, his car was left in the parking lot; much to his annoyance. He wasn't even that drunk, but then again that was what most drunk drivers said.

"Hotel." Itachi replied off-handedly.

Now that there was some space between them, Neji was able to think clearly. "I'm not going to a hotel with you. Especially when I have my own apartment."

"Even better." With his left hand on the steering hand, he reached over and tapped on his gps screen. "Address?"

Neji slid the man a glance out of the corner of his eye. They weren't acquainted enough for him to just give out his address. What if Itachi was a sociopath?

 _You weren't worried about that when you allowed him to shove his tongue down your throat._

True. Neji made no protest whatsoever because he had wanted to kiss Itachi. In fact, he'd wanted to kiss the man when he first laid eyes on him.

After Neji put in his address, they remained silent for the duration of the drive. Itachi had all of the necessary items that he would need in the pockets of his trench coat. It was only a quarter until nine, he planned on fucking Neji for a few rounds before he slipped out. Surely the man could just call a taxi in the morning to pick up his car. There was an indescribable emotion lurking in his chest, it was near painful as he thought about how he was practically using Neji to pass the time. But he ignored it.

Chewing on his bottom lip, Neji's head buzzed with possibilities. He'd only had his apartment for a few months, besides a few friends and family, no one else had ever been in his apartment. Especially not someone that he was attracted to. What was he supposed to do when they got there? Kissing was fine, but they couldn't do that all night. Well there were probably a few good movies on the -

Glancing over at Itachi, Neji just knew that the man didn't want to watch a damn movie. He more than likely wanted to do more. Do...him.

-o0o-

The alcohol deserted him when he needed it most. He walked down the hall of his apartment to place their coats in the hall closet; doing his duties as the gracious host. In reality he was trying to busy himself so he didn't have to think about the reality of the situation. Maybe after a tour of the flat, a cup of tea and small talk, he'd feel less tense.

Neji opened the closet, removed a hanger and proceeded to hang up his coat. He was about to do the same with Itachi's but nearly jumped out of his skin when the man pressed up behind him.

"We'll need this" Itachi whispered in his ear while he reached into the trench coat pocket and pulled out something.

Neji was too busy trying to remind himself to breath so he didn't notice anything. "Would you like a tour? Some tea maybe?" His own voice was hoarse and foreign to his ears.

Disregarding the questions, Itachi stuffed the lube and condoms in the pockets of his slacks, then reached for his coat. The only room that he was interested in seeing was the bedroom.

Still as a statue, Neji stood there while Itachi hung up his own coat. His ass was so close to the man's groin that if he made one small move they'd be touching. Itachi's body heat rolled off of him in waves and Neji feared that the back of his shirt would incinerate. Then Itachi wrapped a strong arm around his waist and pulled him flush against his body.

Gasping, Neji eye's widened. "What in the hell is that?"

Itachi placed his hands on the man's hips and sensually grinded against his ass. "What do you think?"

"Feels like a lead pipe." Neji muttered. He closed the door to the closet and then freed himself from the man's arms. When he turned around, Itachi assaulted his lips. The feel of his tongue sliding into his mouth with a soft thrust made Neji's knees weak. It was a totally new sensation and he wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck, needing support to stand.

Itachi reached down and picked him up, so that Neji was forced to wrap his legs around his waist. He walked them down the hall, to the living room. Neji was mildly aware of how effortlessly the man carried him and maneuvered through the apartment. They made it to the couch and Itachi settled his body on top of Neji's, never breaking their kiss.

Faintly, Neji could hear himself mewling, urging Itachi to do more, but he didn't think that he was really ready for that.

Sitting up, Itachi grabbed the hem of Neji's sweater and slipped it off of him. The white undershirt came next. With a soft hum of approval, he ran his fingers across Neji's pectorals before simultaneously twisting the two taunt nipples. His touch was electric, little prickles of pleasure dancing across Neji's skin wherever he touched.

"Itachi, stop." He protested weakly.

Itachi leaned over, placed a kiss on his chin then moved to capture his lips, but was halted by a pale finger. As Neji's finger pressed against his mouth, Itachi opened his lips and licked Neji's knuckle, a quick flick of his tongue, almost teasing. It was deeply erotic and Neji's heart sped up, as though that lick had been somewhere other than one ignominious knuckle.

His hands fisted in Itachi's hair, the dark strands sliding through his fingers like silk. There was no hesitancy or softness in Itachi as he moved his lips to his neck. He jerked against Neji in pleasure, grinding his pelvis against him over and over, mimicking the movement of thrusting within him and Neji realized how easy it would be - a few pesky scraps of fabric removed and Itachi could be inside of him.

Uncertainty flooded Neji, he wasn't ready to go all of the way - not tonight. Despite how good everything felt - physically - Neji wasn't mentally prepared for this.

Itachi was enjoying himself way more than he thought he would. He'd even entertained the thought of staying the night. Of course, he dismissed the asinine thought. Truth be told, Neji was an exquisite man. His timid, almost innocent nature was addicting. However, he couldn't allow himself to get too attached.

"Im not ready."

The quiet admission caused Itachi to halt his ministrations. He looked down at Neji and could see the apprehension in his pale orbs. "Not ready? Don't worry I'll prep you." He pulled out the lube from his pocket and showed it to the man.

Neji stared at the opaque bottle in confusion. "Prep me?" He took the bottle, read the label then frowned. "Water-based?"

"Best of the best." Itachi could see that he was truly bewildered. "Seriously, you don't know what lube is?

"Of course I do! It's lubricant!" Neji handed him back the bottle. "You use it to...lubricate things."

The signs had been there, but Itachi ignored them. He sighed. "You're a virgin." That actually summed up a lot about Neji.

"Is it that obvious?"

"Painfully so." Initially he assumed that Neji was just shy, awkward even but not a virgin. That changes everything. "Have you ever had sex with a woman?"

Lowering his head, Neji allowed his hair to hide his face. "No." He was expecting Itachi to ridicule him then leave.

"You're a unicorn."

So when that came of the man's mouth, Neji shot his head up and gaped at the man. "A unicorn?" Of all of things to come out of the man's mouth, that was the most bizarre.

Itachi raked his eyes over Neji covetously. Yes, a unicorn; the archetype of purity. He couldn't allow anyone else to have Neji; he'd had only a sample but he wanted more. Neji's touch still affected him, even the remnants of them, like a fire that had died out but still gives heat. It would be foolish to let him slip away.

Neji was a blank canvas, Itachi the artist. He could paint him and mold him any way that he saw fit.

Itachi pulled Neji into his arms and kissed him on his forehead chastely. "It's fine, Neji. We don't have to have sex." His voice was an intimate whisper.

"You're fine with me being a virgin?" He couldn't help but to relax in the man's arms once he started to rake his fingers through his hair. It felt nice being held like that; he felt safe.

"Yes, of course." Itachi smirked. "I wouldn't dare be upset with my _boyfriend_ over something so trivial."

Neji's eyes snapped open and he tensed. Some unknown amount of time passed before he found his voice. "Boyfriend?" He looked up at Itachi, whom was smiling at him - it was such a beautifully eerie smile.

"Yes, you're my boyfriend now, Neji." Itachi pecked him on the lips.

From the look on his face, Neji could tell that he was dead serious. He opened his mouth to protest, but Itachi pulled him down until they were snuggled on the couch, his head rested on the man's chest.

 _What in the hell did I get myself into?_ Neji wanted to struggle out of the man's arms but he couldn't deny that it all felt...right. That was how he spent the remainder of the night; in Itachi's arms.

It was the beginning of a torrid romance that would have a catastrophic impact on his life, but Neji didn't know that. In that moment he was just happy that for once he didn't have to spend a Valentine's Day alone.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

Feedback is encouraged!


	2. Blowjob and a Movie

**Summary:** Three weeks after their chance encounter, doubt and insecurities threaten to tear them apart. But it's nothing that a blowjob and a date to the movies can't fix!(mild satire)

Warning **:** Lime

* * *

Neji was trying really hard to concentrate, but who would be able to focus while their hot boyfriend was trying to molest them in the living room? Initially, he endured the soft caresses in silence, but then Itachi's hands started to wander under his shirt, then to the waistband of his boxers and he just couldn't keep quiet anymore. Itachi's every touch hardwired to his dick, startling him into a breathy moan of pleasure.

"Itachi," Neji complained. "I need to have this chapter read before class tomorrow."

Undeterred, Itachi continued to kiss and bite on the man's neck while his hand slipped into his boxers. "I can't help myself," he muttered. "You look so damn cute right now."

Once a dexterous hand gripped his erection, Neji quickly discarded his political science textbook. The book hit the carpet with a soft thud, but he couldn't hear anything over the soft moans that escaped his lips. Most of their nights spent together ended or started like this. Steamy kisses on the couch, minimal fondling and a hand job to top things off. It wasn't as if Neji was complaining; Itachi always made him feel good, but he couldn't help but to want more out of their relationship.

Neji's body was humming, his breathing a little fast, and his heart rate elevated. Absently, he wondered if it was time to purchase a new sofa; he couldn't entertain guests in his living room after all of things that they'd done. Well everything that Itachi had done to him. Everything from handjobs to blowjobs but they never went all of the way.

Tightening his grip, Itachi sped up his pace to bring his boyfriend closer and closer to the edge of orgasm. He kissed Neji softly on the chin before latching on to his neck.

"Itachi..." Neji moaned. "It's going to leave a mark. Stop..." His weak protests fell on deaf ears. Though it didn't matter because his body was soon encompassed by the force of his orgasm. Through hazy eyes he watched Itachi, "clean up the mess."

"Do you want me to return the favor?"

Wiping his mouth, Itachi shook his head. "No," he reached down and picked up the forgotten textbook. "I'll leave you to your studies."

After zipping up his pants, Neji took the book and scowled. "How come you never let me...do you too?"

"You can't even say handjob or blowjob out loud without blushing."

"Look, just because I'm a virgin that doesn't mean that I have zero experience. I have," Neji contemplated his next words. "I have fondled someone before!"

Itachi had to suppress a snicker, "What is your definition of fondling, Neji." He asked.

"I've touched a boob or two before!" He noticed the mirth swimming in the man's dark orbs and he narrowed his eyes. "I'm not completely innocent, Itachi."

"Okay, I believe you." Itachi leaned over, kissed him chastely on the lips then stood up. "I need to be going." His next assignment was in Kirigakure and he had to meet Kisame in half an hour. So far his profession had yet to clash with his relationship with Neji. However, he knew that there would come a time when he would have to make a choice but until then he was going to enjoy his time with Neji.

Now was Neji's chance; Itachi would be gone for a week on his business trip and he needed to give the man something to think about while he was gone. Though, it was TenTen's idea and he was extremely nervous about going through with it. Placing the textbook on the coffee table, Neji stood up as well.

"Do you have to leave right now? "Neji cleared his throat. "Because I wanted to..." It was on the tip of his tongue. "I want to try to, um..." Nervously, he placed a strand of hair behind his ear as he contemplated over how to properly voice his intentions. It was only one simple word, so why couldn't he just say it?

While he struggled with his words, Itachi was trying to figure out how he was lucky enough to have such an adorable boyfriend. Then he inwardly cringed at the word. He was an assassin; assassins don't use the word 'adorable'. Though, he had already used the word 'cute' a few moments ago so he was too far gone to quit now.

"If there is something bothering you," Itachi sat back down on the couch. "We can discuss it before I leave." He gestured for the man to take a seat next to him. However, Neji remained standing.

Fifteen minutes was more than enough time, if Neji just sucked it up and got over his apprehension; he wanted to scoff at the unintended pun. Sinking fluidly to his knees, despite his building anxiety, he glanced up at Itachi. "I think it'll be easier if I just showed you." With trembling hands he touched the top of the man's knees, lightly nudged them apart so he could settle his body in between Itachi's legs.

When Neji reached for the zipper of his pants, Itachi grabbed his hand. Although a blowjob before he left would be amazing, he didn't want Neji to look as if he had a gun aimed at his head while he did it.

"Are you sure?" Itachi questioned, his eyes never left Neji's face. If he saw one hint of doubt he wasn't going to let him go through with it. The last thing he needed was his boyfriend feeling as if he was obligated to do anything that he was uncomfortable with. Yeah he was a murderer, but he could be considerate - towards the people he cared about.

Honestly, Neji had wanted to give Itachi a blowjob since last week. Oddly enough it was TenTen who convinced him to, "stop acting like a blushing virgin." Then he reminded her that he was still a virgin, much to her surprise. Apparently, his friends were under the impression that he was screwing a ton of women at his university. How they could ever assume something like that was beyond Neji.

Clearing his mind, he focused on the task at hand. "I appreciate the concern, Itachi but I wouldn't be on my knees if I wasn't sure."

That was all the reassurance that he needed. Releasing the man's hand, Itachi unzipped his own pants. While he slowly pumped himself, he gazed down at his boyfriend.

Neji gulped. It wasn't even completely erect and it had him second guessing his decision to go through with this. A few seconds passed before he realized that he was near salivating at the sight.

Itachi raked his fingers through his lover's hair, gently coaxing him to lean closer. "You don't have to try to take all of it." He murmured; his voice an intimate whisper.

Hesitantly, Neji wrapped his hand at the base of Itachi's cock. "Wasn't planning on it," he mumbled. Experimentally, he leaned over and licked from the base to the head, earning a low hiss of approval from his boyfriend. Feeling slightly confident, he sat up on the balls of his feet to give himself better leverage. "Could you not stare, Itachi?" Neji searched for the nearest decorative couch pillow so he could cover the man's face with it.

In between his legs, with his dick in his hand, was one of the most alluring men that he had ever laid eyes on and he had the nerve to ask him not to stare. Itachi found that to be rather absurd; for Neji to even suggest such a thing was completely nonsensical. Although, he was aware that Neji had a few self-esteem issues and the last thing that he wanted to was make him feel scrutinized.

"Where would you like for me to look?" Itachi decided that Neji's comfort was paramount. He would just have to sneak a peek once the man really got into it. "Or I could just close my eyes."

"Closing your eyes is good enough."

"Hn." Relaxing, Itachi closed his eyes. Seconds later, he was surrounded by the sensational heat of Neji's wet mouth.

Neji may or may not have watched a couple of pornographic films to prepare himself for this moment. Itachi was bigger than he previously assumed but he knew that if he synchronized his hands and mouth that he could still make it a pleasurable experience without deep throating. Glancing up to make sure his lover's eyes were still closed, he swirled his tongue around the head - a trick that he learned from a random porn star - before taking him deeper. That earned him a throaty groan and an ego boost.

He opened his mouth wider. With a slow steady bob of his head, he closed his eyes and reveled in the heady taste that solely belonged to Itachi. Oral sex wasn't as bad as he initially presumed. All he had to do was go at his own pace until the man came. With conviction, Neji began to stoke Itachi's length as he sucked.

Itachi tenderly caressed Neji's face, and then moved his hand to the crown of his head. He was so lost in the pleasure that he roughly thrusted his hips until he was fucking his boyfriend's mouth. It had been months since he had a good fuck and he was finding it difficult to keep himself under control. The urge to throw Neji on the couch and ravish him was an almost primal urge.

" 'tachi..." Neji had to forcefully yank his head out of the man's death grip in order to keep from choking. Saliva trickled down his chin, making him feel a tad slutty so he wiped his mouth. "Are you trying to kill me?" There was an odd look in Itachi's onyx orbs that made him wary of the man. "Itachi?"

Growling, Itachi grabbed the man and all but flung him on the couch. Neji hit the cushions with a startled yelp that morphed into a disgruntled string of curses, but Itachi silenced him with a sensual kiss. Seeing Neji with his hair disheveled, lips red and swollen pushed him completely over the edge of reason. Moving his hands between them, he quickly worked on removing the offending jeans that were in his way.

The cloud of lust surrounding them was palpable, giving the atmosphere a faint glow. Through hazy eyes, Neji watched Itachi slide his jeans off. Things were moving too fast yet he couldn't find it himself to protest. Deep down inside, he wanted this - he wanted Itachi to be inside of him.

"You're so beautiful," Itachi breathed as he placed kisses on his boyfriend's unblemished stomach. Reaching the hem of Neji's boxers, he moved back up his body and captured his lips again. He desired nothing more than to take Neji to new heights of pleasure, but not without his consent.

Never without his consent.

Before he could open his mouth, his phone went off, reminding him that he was supposed to be en route to Kiri by now. Cursing under his breath, Itachi answered his phone with a terse greeting.

While he was on the phone, Neji snapped out of his lust filled stupor. He couldn't believe how close he was to allowing Itachi to do as he pleased to him. Lust was such a dangerous thing; his body had convinced him that letting Itachi screw him on his sofa would be a great idea. But he was hesitant about doing so for several reasons. The main one being that he was afraid. Afraid that once he gave himself to Itachi the man would leave him.

"Sorry," Itachi stood up from the couch. "I got a little carried away." Glancing down at his ruffled appearance, he scowled at his lack of restraint.

Neji stood up as well, "It's fine," he said while he put his pants back on. His earlier thoughts were still present yet he couldn't bring himself to truly believe that. Itachi wasn't like that, was he?

Itachi wrapped an arm around Neji's waist. "Are you sure that was your first time giving head?" He teased the man.

"You don't have to flatter me. I'm sure you've had better." The comment was laced with bitterness, causing Neji to frown. His intentions were not to allow his insecurity to show so vividly. "When will you be back?" He decided to just drop the subject altogether; he didn't want Itachi to notice anything.

But of course, nothing ever slipped past Itachi. Placing a slender finger under the man's chin, he lifted his face until their eyes locked. "I don't think you understand how much I truly desire you and only you." He lowered his face, close enough that their noses touched. "I'll be more than happy to show you once I return." Instead of closing the distance, he pulled back. "Call me if you need me."

When the door to his apartment slammed, Neji could tell that he had somehow offended Itachi. Though he didn't understand how his personal doubts had anything to do with the man. He honestly didn't know where the sudden doubt manifested from. If he even suspected that Itachi was using him, he would've never sucked him off. They wouldn't even be in a relationship if he truly felt that way. So where was the uncertainty coming from?

Sighing, he sat back down on his sofa. It was going to be a long week.

* * *

Wednesday found Neji sitting at a local cafe after class. So far classes had been hectic as usual, but the main source of his restlessness was Itachi. He kept replaying Monday nightt events in his head over and over again. Things were going great until he allowed himself to second guess Itachi's motives. But it was Neji's first serious relationship. On top of that, they didn't necessarily get together under conventional circumstances.

Itachi did practically force him to be his boyfriend. Of course he was skeptical at first, but for the past three weeks, Itachi had been very attentive. Whenever he wasn't busy, Itachi made sure to stop by his apartment, he even stayed over a few nights. Still, all of their time spent together was in the confines of his apartment. Dinner, movies, and everything in between, never happened in public.

Initially, Neji didn't think much of it. It wasn't until he was watching an episode of _Caught in the Act_ that he started to question the validity of their relationship.

In the episode, an attractive businessman was cheating on his wife with a young male college student. (Notice the parallels?) Majority of their time spent together was indoors and the businessman always came up with an excuse whenever the college student wanted to go out on the town. Normally, Neji didn't entertain trash television but it was late and he couldn't sleep.

Don't judge him.

The episode ended with the distraught college student in tears while the businessman reconciled with his wife. There was no way in hell that Neji was going to be some emotional train wreck for anyone.

Glancing around the cafe, Neji noted that it was partially empty. He pulled out his phone; it was two hours ahead in Kirigakure so Itachi should be done with all of his business meetings by now. He needed to call him to put his fears to rest before he drove himself insane.

-o0o-

"Mr. Tatsuki, I am only going to say this once," Itachi leaned over to make sure that the man caught every syllable. "You will die here tonight; it is inevitable. However, I can either make your death as painless as possible," He gave the man a peek of the sledgehammer that he was holding. "Or I can beat the _shit_ out of you. Your choice!"

"Damn Itachi," Kisame chuckled at the man's eloquent threat. "Kinda brutal, even for you, don't you think?"

"I'm not in the mood."

Frankly, Kisame enjoyed assignments when Itachi was on edge. It made everything so much more exciting. "Hear that, Tatsuki? Now we know that you don't want your wife to find your brains all over this nice carpet." Looking down, he admired the sand colored carpet, then back at the frightened man. "So stop fucking around and give us the names of your other contacts."

They were pressed for time. It was supposed to be a three day assignment, with two days to make it back to Konoha. Yet they were a day behind thanks to Mr. Tatsuki's evasiveness. Kisame didn't understand why people insisted on making their job harder than necessary.

"I don't know what you're talking about! I swear!" The man tried to make a run for it but Itachi tripped him.

Lazily swinging the sledgehammer, Itachi approached the man. "Now you've really pissed me off." His voice was deathly calm. With both hands, he lifted the weapon above his head, aiming for the man's legs -

 _Chirp chirp chirp_

Lowering the hammer, Itachi raised an elegant brow at the man questioningly. Mr. Tatsuki shook his head frantically in denial. Then Itachi's dark gaze fell on his partner who crossed his arms defensively. "Does that ring tone even sound like it belongs to me?"

 _Chirp chirp chirp_

It wasn't until the third ring that Itachi realized that it was Neji's personalized ringtone. Sheepishly, he handed the hammer to Kisame and stepped out of the elaborate Den.

"Hello?" He closed the door to the kitchen behind him. Hopefully, Kisame wouldn't start torturing the man while he was on the phone. There was no way that he would be able to explain that to Neji.

 _'Did I call at a bad time?'_

Neji had never called him while he was away on "business". He had always appreciated the fact that Neji wasn't a clingy individual. So the fact that he was calling now made him wary. "No. Is everything alright?" There was a pregnant pause on the other end before he heard Neji sigh. Itachi prepared himself for the worse.

 _'How's work?'_

Anticlimactic. "Work is work." Itachi could sense that there was something that was bothering the man. "If there is something on your mind you can tell me." For some reason, he felt calmer now. Earlier he was borderline maniacal. Now, he wanted nothing more to be back in Konoha. Sometimes he could feel himself slipping - becoming too engrossed in his work until it fully consumed him. Having Neji around kept him grounded, in more ways than one.

 _'I am ashamed to admit that I was having a moment. Kind of immature, now that I think about it."_

"Would you prefer if we discussed it face to face?"

 _'Yes.'_

"Okay. Is there anything else, Neji?"

 _'Well...'_

"I'm listening."

 _'There was a movie that I really wanted to see. It will be premiering Friday night. Do you think that you will be back by then?'_

At the rate things were going, Itachi would more than likely make it back late Saturday evening. Also, he didn't think that being public with their relationship was a good idea.

 _If not we could just go another night...or not at all. I could just go with a friend._

Fuck that. "I'll be back by Friday." He wasn't letting some random "friend" take his Neji to the movies. "Just text me the time and the movie title."

When the call ended, Itachi walked back to the den and headed straight for Mr. Tatsuki. "For every question that you fail to answer," Tapping in to his insanity was necessary if he wanted to make it back to Konoha by Friday. "I'll break a finger." He promised.

* * *

"I can't believe that you two were still able to complete the job on schedule." Sasori looked up from his desk at the two assassins. "Quite impressive."

Kisame pointed a thumb at the man next to him. "All thanks to Patrick Bateman."

"Do you have what I requested?" Itachi ignored his partner's slight. It only took them one day to find all five of Tatsuki's contacts. He hadn't been to sleep in two days, but he was accustomed to lack of sleep during his missions. It was irrelevant.

"Yes." Sasori handed the man the envelope.

Itachi took a brief glance at the contents, "Are we done here?" he asked. He had an hour and a half before he needed to pick Neji up for their date. According to Naruto, the movie that they were trying to see was very popular and highly anticipated. If he wanted good seats, he needed to be at the theater at least fifteen minutes before show time. Yes, he conducted research.

Don't judge him.

"I'll deposit the money to your account." Sasori felt as if he said that line every single day. How did he become the Akatsuki's handler in the first place? He was a capable assassin just like the rest of them yet spent his days sipping wine and disposing bodies. Well now that he thought about it, life wasn't so bad.

Kisame and Sasori watched the man's back as he briskly walked out of the office. "He has a date."

"Yep," Kisame flashed the redhead a toothy grin. "With a guy named Neji. I overheard the two on the phone while we were in Kiri!"

"Hn. I have noticed that Itachi frequents the same apartment complex." Sasori tapped his mouse, waking his desktop in the process. "How about we do a little snooping?" His slender fingers moved swiftly across the keyboard. "Hyuga Neji. 18 years old college freshman."

"Damn, that's young."

Sasori typed the name into the database. When a few pictures popped up, he raised a brow. "Well, I can see why Itachi overlooked his age. He's very attractive."

"You're telling me that we're looking at a guy right now?" Kisame growled in frustration. "Fuck!"

Turning his head, Sasori noticed the faint blush on the large man's cheeks. "I can't wait to tell Itachi that you have a crush on his boyfriend."

"Fuck you!"

"No, thank you."

* * *

Anxiety was a bitch.

In only half an hour, Neji had changed his shirt five times. For fuck's sake, it was only a date to the movies. He wasn't going to meet the Hokage or anything as equally important. Now that he was dressed, he patiently - okay, there was nothing patient about the way that he kept shifting uncomfortably in his seat. In the midst of his uneasiness, Neji knew that he was only overreacting. Everything would be fine; it wasn't as if Itachi was going to stand him up.

Or was he?

Neji's anxiety cranked up another notch and he felt like he'd had four cups of coffee; wired and nauseous. His doubt in Itachi was really starting to bother him. What was the point in being with a person if you didn't trust them? No, he couldn't allow past disappointments to interfere with the present. So far, Itachi was a very attentive and caring boyfriend. On top of that, he had just landed in Konoha a few hours ago and was still taking him on a date.

Just because he was a tad insecure that didn't mean that he had to be so damn pessimistic all of the time. Feeling annoyed with himself, Neji sighed in exasperation. "Keep this up and you'll die alone." He muttered to himself.

After a few more minutes of pep talk, he no longer felt as if ants were marching all throughout his body. Tranquility flooded his senses causing him to loosen up a bit and relax in his seat. However, all of that peace flew out of the window when he heard a sharp knock at his front door.

Hyuga Neji made the ugliest startled sound known to man in that instance. A few heartbeats passed before he went to the door. Silently, he prayed that Itachi did not hear the ghastly noise.

When Neji opened the door, Itachi wore a bewildered expression on his face. "Are you okay?" Itachi looked past him, as though he were looking for someone.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Please let him be asking a casual question, Neji thought.

"I heard a rather..." Itachi paused. "A rather odd noise before you opened the door. It sounded as if someone was drowning a cat."

Grabbing his coat off of the hook, Neji stepped over the threshold. "I think it was one of my neighbors. She has a cat." After locking his door he turned around to see Itachi barely suppressing a laugh. "What?"

"Your neighbor, huh?"

"Yeah, she's like a famous cat...person." What in the hell was he talking about? "So she has a ton of cats."

"..."

Deciding that a bold act was in order, he wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck and pulled him down for a kiss. He kissed the man hard enough to wipe every single trace of the previous conversation out of his mind. Ending the kiss with a light nip to the older man's bottom lip, Neji nuzzled against his neck.

"Neji," Itachi voice was thick and guttural. "How bad do you want to see this movie?"

"Really bad."

Itachi's gaze fixed on on him. Determined and vaguely terrifying. Rather savage, really. "Well I suggest you don't kiss me like that again until the movie is over."

Neji yelped when Itachi roughly grabbed his ass. "Duly noted!"

-o0o-

The cinema was overflowing with people when Itachi entered the vast parking lot. But he wasn't bothered because he already had their tickets, -thanks to Sasori- and they were twenty minutes early. Mission accomplished. Well, he still needed to find a parking spot.

Luckily, Neji was was assisting him in the passenger's side. "Take a right. 4 cars over." The man said. He had always been impressed by Neji's superior eyesight, it as though he could even see through walls.

The last time that Itachi went to the movies was four years ago while he was in Iwagakure. His victim thought that by running into the theatre it would deter him from ending his life. He had been so wrong.

Walking into the theatre, the scent of stale popcorn greeted him. After handing their tickets over to the usher, Itachi followed Neji to the concession stand. A few people gaped at them as they passed, but Itachi didn't pay them any mind, he was too busy checking out his boyfriend's ass. Well he was trying to at least; his damn coat was in the way.

"Don't stare too hard." Turning around, Neji winked at him. Then he grabbed his hand. "I can't believe you've never seen Star Wars before " He had no idea where the confidence was coming from but he was going to just ride the wave.

From deep inside of his chest, through every cell in his body, the warmth of Neji's hand engulfed Itachi. Unconsciously, he twined their fingers together. Although he hated to admit it but now he understood why couples enjoyed holding hands. Things were so different on the other side of the spectrum.

Neji shot a glare to anyone that gawked at Itachi while they stood in the concession stand line. Itachi made it look easy, as if perfection were a game, and he crafted the rules. So it was understandable why anyone would stare at him but it didn't matter because Itachi was _his_.

"Looks like you have a few admirers." Itachi commented on the people that he had caught staring at Neji. "You do look really great tonight. "

"Thanks. You have a few admires yourself."

"Didn't notice."

Under the intensity of Itachi's gaze, Neji felt as though they were the only ones in the theatre. Briefly he almost forgot that they were standing in line to purchase popcorn. The urge to lean over and kiss the man was overpowering.

"What can I help you gentlemen with?" The cashier asked.

Clearing his throat, Neji averted his gaze from the hypnotic dark pools. "I would like a small popcorn and -"

"We'll take the largest size that you have," Itachi interrupted. There was no need for his boyfriend to be modest. He deserved the best of the best. "And two sodas." He looked over at the stunned man. "Would you like some sweets as well?"

Neji intended to inform the man that he didn't need anyone to order for him. But who was he kidding? "Two packs of gummy bears."

"Make that 4."

Yeah, they enjoyed gummy bears.

Don't judge them.

. . . . .

Thanks to his boyfriend having a death glare that could freeze hell over, Neji was seated in his favorite section with the best view of the screen. Next to him, Itachi was devouring his gummy bears as his eyes remained glued to the epic space opera. He couldn't help but to notice how _cute_ the man looked while he watched the movie with an almost childlike fascination.

To think that Itachi had never seen at least one Star Wars film was unfathomable. Neji would have to make sure that he converted his boyfriend. Without looking away from the screen, Itachi reached over and grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"How can they understand what that little droid is saying?"

"I'll explain everything later." Neji promised him. For now he was going to enjoy their first date.

* * *

"You think that if we had sex I would leave you?"

They were back at Neji's apartment, lying in his bed. After a little probing Itachi was able to get the man to talk about the things that had been on his mind over the past week. "And could you explain the whole 'attractive business man' and 'college student' part again? You kinda lost me."

"None of that matters," Neji was happy that the lights were off in the room. His cheeks tingled with embarrassment. "I was just overthinking."

"Neji you are the only person that I've ever dated or ever considered dating. So you shouldn't second guess my feelings for you." Even in the dark room he could see the man's skepticism. But it was the truth.

"I'm your first?"

"In a sense, yes you are my first, Neji."

"Only in regards to dating though."

"Well I've never rimmed anyone." Itachi voice lowered to a seductive drawl. "Would you like to be the first?"

Hissing, Neji scooted away from the man after he bit his ear. "What happens when you...rim someone?" He was wary of the gleam in Itachi's eyes. It was borderline sinister in the faint glow of the moonlight that seeped through the blinds.

"Come sit on my face and I'll show you."

An eternity seemed to pass before Neji caught the gist of what the man was saying. "I will do no such thing!" He couldn't believe that Itachi would suggest something so appalling. "Don't kiss me anymore either!"

Chuckling, Itachi pulled the man into his arms and tried to kiss him. What ensued next was a playful tussle that eventually lead to a heated make out session. Neji could taste faint traces of popcorn on Itachi's tongue. He kissed the man thoroughly in hopes of finding his own natural taste.

Every time that they touched, kissed or were simply in each other's presence, Itachi could barely retain himself. Even now he had already thought about five different ways that he could take Neji. He could only imagine how amazing it would feel being inside of the man. If he were to fuck Neji tonight, he would break him in half with the intensity of his lust.

Itachi decided to pull back, "I think we should stop." His inner sadist was trying to smothering his conscious at the moment. Seducing Neji would be easy; he could fuck the man tonight, turn him into a proper cock slut then eventually ditch him. As fucked up as it was that was his initial plan three weeks ago.

However, Neji quickly turned the tables on him. The Hyuga had no idea how much he affected Itachi by simply breathing. Never in a million years did he think that one man would have so much control over him - without doing much of anything.

"I think you're right." Neji placed another kiss on Itachi's chin. "Are you staying the night?" He asked

"Do you want me to?"

"Yes."

"Then I'm staying."

Neji was foolish to think that he would abandon him if they had sex. But he wouldn't hold it against him this time. He just needed to give the man time to comprehend the reality of their situation.

Itachi was never going to let him go.


	3. Fluff & Stuff

**AN** : This Itachi is different from his CB parallel. He was never abused by Danzo or anything like that. Also, Hiashi never had his brother killed, and has a better relationship with Neji. This is meant to be lighthearted shorts so there won't be any huge drama or angst. For those of you who've read Sweet Revenge don't worry Itachi and Neji will get back together. Yes, there will be smut in future shorts (possibly next update)

 **Summary:** Stuff happens. Cute ItaNeji stuff happens. Like Itachi taking care of a sick Neji, type stuff.

 **Rated:** T

.

 **.**

* * *

It was another day in the life of a hit man.

Pulling the trigger of the sniper rifle, Itachi ended his target's life in literally a blink of an eye. Miles away on top of the highest building in Konohagakure, he lowered the gun and quickly began to disassemble it. Once the gun was neatly placed in its black case, he stood up and hurried away from the scene. Their mission had started in Suna, but the asshole - target - was very evasive. But he made a mistake by coming on their turf. Now Itachi was officially done with his assignment that had taken two weeks to complete.

Two long weeks away from his boyfriend.

When Itachi finally reached the bottom of the stairs, he stepped into the lobby of Konoha's directory. A woman winked at him suggestively when they made eye contact. He wondered if she knew that he'd just killed a man less than five minutes ago, would she still be interested. More importantly, if Neji ever found out about his true profession would he?

Shoving the thought aside, he walked past the woman and left the building. Kisame was parked a block away and it didn't take him long to find the man's vehicle.

"Pure pandemonium." Kisame commented on the sirens that were more than likely heading in the direction of his target's corpse. "Just earned yourself another twenty grand. Gonna take Neji out on a nice date?"

Sighing, Itachi placed the case on the back seat, slammed the door and then walked to the passenger's side. When he climbed in, he looked over the man, whom was still smiling. "Were you planning on asking him yourself?" he smirked. "From what I hear you're quite enamored with my boyfriend."

"I'm going to kill Sasori." Kisame grumbled as he started to drive. "And since we're ratting each other out now, Sasori sent pictures of Neji to Konan, and he is the reason why everyone else knows that you even have a boyfriend."

"Need I remind you that the other members - mainly Hidan - knowing about Neji is a very dangerous thing."

"For him or for us?"

"Both." Itachi admitted. "If any harm were to come to him..."

"Yeah, yeah, you'll kick our asses."

"Hn." Reaching in his pocket, Itachi retrieved his vibrating phone. "Speaking of Neji..." he muttered as he read his boyfriend's text message.

 _\- I'm sick /:_

"Slash colon?" Itachi waited for Kisame to stop at a red light to show him the odd character. "What does he mean by slash colon?"

Instead of answering, Kisame reached over and slightly tilted the phone to the left. Apparently, even a genius like Itachi had dense moments.

"Oh it's a sad face." He quirked his lips. "Cute." Itachi mumbled but loud enough for Kisame to hear.

"You did NOT just say that!" He shook his head in disbelief. The traffic light turned green and he continued to drive. "I refuse to believe that you just said that!"

Disregarding him, Itachi typed a quick message back to Neji. "There's a drug store a few blocks from here. I need to pick up a few things."

"What does he have? Cold? Flu?"

"I'll know when he texts me back." He didn't have to wait long. "Common cold. Could you stop by the market as well?"

Kisame nodded his head, and then smiled. "Anything for my cute little Neji." He joked. The sound of a gun cocking caused him to laugh out loud. "Hey don't aim a gun at me while I'm driving!"

Seconds passed before Itachi finally lowered the gun. "And here I thought you were the only straight member in the Akatsuki, Kisame."

"Konan is -"

"Pansexual."

"Well Pein is -"

"Same." Itachi saw the look on the man's face. "They have an open relationship."

Shaking head, Kisame kept his eyes on the road. "That just leaves me and Sasori, I guess."

"He's Deisexual." Itachi muttered under his breath.

. . . . .

After leaving the drug store, the two assassins stopped by the supermarket. Kisame thought that it was kinda weird that Itachi, of all people, was behaving so...domestic.

The Uchiha was wanted in six countries; well not him necessarily, but his alias - Crow - was on the top of Interpol's most wanted list. Kisame had witnessed Itachi kill someone with a pen, a fucking ink pen, as though it was nothing. So to witness the man pushing a buggy around a crowded supermarket, as he picked up ingredients for soup was just so wrong. But who was he to judge? If Itachi was happy that was all that mattered.

"Ukon or Chamomile tea?" asked Itachi. "Neji normally drinks Chamomile, but Ukon is also helpful for colds."

"You know I don't drink tea." He didn't care for the beverage at all. Instead, he considered picking up a few steaks to grill later for him and special lady friend. Lady friend actually meant an escort. Kisame didn't have time to go out and meet women. He was given more jobs than anyone else, so he didn't have as many days off as Itachi. Well Itachi did have a younger brother to care for; he supposed that Leader was gracious enough to be considerate of that fact.

"I suppose I'll get both." Itachi grabbed both of the flavors. He couldn't just sit around while his boyfriend was sick. It was his duty to do everything in his power to make sure that Neji got well soon. "Okay, I just need to grab a few things for the soup and that's it."

"What kind of soup are you making?"

"Chicken and Soba noodles with mushrooms. Neji really likes Soba noodles."

Kisame's eyes widened. "Fuck, why didn't I notice it before?!" he continued to gape at his partner. "You're in love!"

Glancing around the aisle, Itachi noticed that a few people were looking in their direction. "Could you keep your voice down? And I'm not in love, we've only been dating for two months and we haven't even had -" He closed his mouth before said too much.

But he'd already said enough.

"You mean to tell me that you guys haven't banged yet and you're already head over heels?" It was unheard of; especially for Itachi.

"I'm not head over heels. How did you even come to a conclusion like that?" Itachi knew for a fact that he wasn't in love with Neji. He had sex with the same person for six years and didn't have any feelings of the sort for the man. So how could he be in love with someone he had only known for two months and never fucked? That wasn't how it worked.

They walked out of the aisle and headed for the produce section. On their way there, Itachi took a detour to grab a package of the organic noodles. The only thing left were the mushrooms.

"Well for the past two weeks you were on your phone more than usual, and you've been daydreaming too. That's very dangerous for us to do, as you already know. "Kisame used his fingers to list off the examples."You say his name in your sleep, and you bought that Jasmine shampoo in Suna but never used it. Don't think I didn't notice you sniffing it before bed every night. I'm guessing that's the scent Neji uses."

It was the scent that Neji used, but Itachi wasn't going to admit that out loud. "You're delusional Kisame. None of those examples mean a thing and that last one was completely absurd."

"Well since you're not in love with him you wouldn't care about screwing some guy to release a little sexual tension? You're Uchiha Itachi, since when did you go two months without screwing someone? But now you're going on movie dates? Making soup for your little boyfriend and shit?"

Itachi knew that Kisame was only trying to get under his skin because that was what the man did. When one of them was in denial that was the usual approach. Kisame wanted him to openly admit that he was in love with Neji, but he honestly wasn't. But why was he so repulsed by the idea of sleeping with anyone other than Neji?

"I don't cheat."

"How do you know? Have you even been in a relationship before Neji?"

No. In all of his 22 years, he'd never been in a relationship. "I have no reason to cheat on Neji. Everything isn't about sex."

Both of the men stopped dead in their tracks and then looked at each other. Itachi immediately regretted saying those words. It was a known fact that he had a very healthy sex life and Kisame had heard him say countless times that sex was the only thing that he cared for. Yeah, he used to be a tool but he never tried to deny that. But things were different now; he was in a serious relationship so of course he couldn't keep that mindset.

"I fucking knew it!" Kisame exclaimed. "I'm honestly proud of you. I was beginning to worry that you would keep up the whole 'I don't have a heart' charade."

Itachi continued to walk without another word. It didn't matter; he would let the man think whatever he pleased.

* * *

It was the result of him trying to do the right thing. Monday, Neji volunteered to pick Hanabi up from school and take her to her piano lessons. At the time he thought that the girl's puffy eyes and stuffiness was due to her allergies. But the next day he woke up feeling as though he'd been curb stomped. Due to his stubbornness, Neji refused to go see a physician, and opted to just stay in bed and sulk.

That was yesterday. Here he was today doing the same exact thing. Neji hadn't been sick in years; he even entertained the thought that he was immune to something as tedious as a common cold. But he had been so wrong. To make matters worse he was having withdrawals. Itachi had been gone on a business trip for two weeks and he was missing him like crazy. The man's scent on his pillow was one more sniff away from fading. Looking over at the left side of his bed, Neji scowled. Thanks to his nose being stopped up, he couldn't smell anything even if he tried.

Reaching for his phone, Neji opened his recent message thread. Last week while he was in class - of all places - he came to realization that he was ready to take their relationship to the next level. The plan was to seduce Itachi whenever the man returned from his trip, but how was he supposed to do that now? There was nothing sexy about his red nose, dry eyes and asthmatic breathing.

After sending the message he tossed his phone aside and climbed out of bed. Itachi was back in town and he needed to at least try to make himself look presentable - which was damn near impossible in his current state.

Neji's head felt stuffy, and when he turned on the light in his bathroom he grimaced. Everything was so bright. Catching a glimpse of his reflection, Neji grimaced harder. Ashen skin, sunken face and Rudolph nose - yeah, maybe it would be best if Itachi didn't see him at all. The man's last message said that he was on the way, but hopefully he had enough time to convince him not to come at all.

Turning around, Neji let out a startled yelp when he saw Itachi standing in his bedroom. "Itachi?!"

Frowning, Itachi walked into the bathroom. "Did you forget that I have my own key?" he placed a hand on the man's forehead. "You're burning up, Neji. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"I didn't want to worry you with something as unimportant as a cold." Neji waved a dismissive hand.

"Your health is very important to me. I brought you some medicine and I'm going to make you some soup." Itachi hugged Neji despite his weak protests. "Don't worry, I don't get sick." He closed his eyes and reveled in the feeling of having Neji in his arms again.

Neji coyly admitted. "I missed you, Itachi." He turned his head in order to breathe better, but he didn't pull away from the hug because it felt way too good.

"I missed you." Pulling back, Itachi placed a brief kiss on Neji's forehead. "I thought I told you not to get into any trouble while I was away. Now look at you."

Neji pulled a face. "I look like shit." He pressed his face against Itachi's chest in embarrassment.

"Honestly, you look really cute right now. What have you been doing all day? Lying in bed?"

"No," He quickly lied. "I'm actually feeling much better." His lie was immediately exposed by a small sound that had him covering his face in mortification.

Itachi chuckled. "Did you just sneeze?" Neji was too cute for his own good. Seriously, he didn't normally go for 'cute' guys but the Hyuga was different. Sometimes he was mysterious, others sexy but majority of the time he was just plain adorable. To think that he'd just murdered a man an hour ago without batting an eye. Why did being around Neji make him feel alive?

Pulling away from the man, Neji glowered. "Get out. I need to take a shower." He hated being called cute - well not really but he would continue to pretend as though it annoyed him. He was a Hyuga dammit; he had a reputation to uphold.

"Okay, shower and I'll go start the soup."

"You're actually making me soup, Itachi? You could've picked up a few cans. I know that you just got back in town. Jet lag can be a pain and you should rest."

Itachi fought the urge to lower his face, and kiss Neji in that moment. His entire body was overrun with an amiable feeling, it was almost painful. "Don't worry about me. I'm fine." He placed his arms around the man's waist because he couldn't keep his hands off of Neji.

Neji wanted to suggest that Itachi join him, but sneezing and heavy breathing wasn't his idea of a romantic bath. "If you insist." It felt too comfortable in his boyfriend's arms; he never wanted to let go. "Itachi..."

"Hn." Itachi brushed a few stray strands of hair out of the boy's face. The desire to kiss him was overwhelming. But it wasn't only that; something was different though he couldn't figure out what it was.

"It's nothing. I'm going to go shower."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah." Neji kissed him on the chin. "I'll be out in a few."

Itachi left the bathroom and headed to the kitchen where his grocery bags were. His heart was beating erratically against his rib cage. He thought back to what Kisame said in the supermarket about him being in love with Neji.

What if the man had been right?

-o0o-

The soup was simmering on the stove by the time Neji finished freshening up. Hair still damp, he walked into the living room and sat next to Itachi. Instinctively, Neji handed a comb over to his boyfriend. "I don't know how I've survived without you." He joked while Itachi detangled his hair. The first time that the man even suggested combing his hair, Neji was stubborn. But eventually, he just gave in.

Besides, who was he kidding? It felt amazing.

Delicately, Itachi ran the comb through the damp tresses. If Kisame saw him now he would never hear the end of it. However, he wasn't ashamed to admit that he'd even allowed Neji to play in his hair on several occasions.

Don't judge them.

"How did your history exam go?" asked Itachi. "I was meaning to text you about it." But he was too busy butchering some random henchman with an axe.

"It wasn't as difficult as I previously assumed."

"Let's be realistic here, Neji. You pass all of your exams with a perfect score."

"Hey, I made a B once!"

"Yeah, once." Itachi placed the comb on his lap and raked his hands through the tangle free hair. "All done." He cleaned up his mess and stood up.

"Thank you." Looking up, Neji gazed up at his boyfriend. Itachi was not only attractive but very thoughtful and treated him like he had always wanted to be treated. He was more than positive that he was the man that he wanted to give himself to. But how did he voice that?

Itachi walked to the bathroom to return the comb and wash his hands. While Neji remained on the couch. The television was on, yet he wasn't really paying attention to it. He supposed that he wouldn't have to worry about expressing his desire to have sex to Itachi tonight because it wasn't as if they could do anything. So he opted to just file it away for later - until he fully recovered.

"Have you been drinking enough water?" Itachi stepped out of the hallway dressed in only a pair of sweats. Several of his clothes, an extra toothbrush and a few of his other belongings were kept at the apartment just in case.

"Yes."

"Good." He stepped into the kitchen and Neji followed him. "I picked you up some medicine for both day and night uses."

Neji smiled. "You didn't have to do that Itachi." He picked up the medicine from the counter and read the instructions. Maybe it would keep him from sounding as though his mouth was full of muffins. "How was Suna?"

"Dry." Itachi replied while he stirred the soup.

"Just like that response." Neji deadpanned.

"I didn't really have enough time to admire Wind country. Just talked to a ton of boring businessmen." _Interrogated and tortured._ "And closed out the deal successfully." _Killed several people. Give or take 13._

Nodding his head, Neji took a seat at the kitchen table. "That does sound really boring. What made you want to work in mergers and acquisitions anyway?"

 _Murders and executions._ Itachi turned the stove off, and faced his boyfriend. "It's a high paying job and I have to put my brother through college." Continuing to lie to Neji was going to backfire in his face one day. He knew that. Although Neji seemed accepting of his vague explanations, Itachi knew that the man filed every single thing that he said away for later observations. If he slipped up even once, Neji wouldn't be fooled.

While Itachi fixed him a bowl of soup, he thought about the man's response. Whenever Itachi was asked about work, he never gave him a straightforward answer, but he never prodded too much. However, he had an inkling that the man was lying. Itachi had too many callouses on his hands to have a white collar job.

"Here." Itachi placed the piping hot bowl of soup in front of the man. Then he walked off to grab a bottle of water from the fridge.

While he waited for the soup to cool down, he stared at the billowing steam. What he would give to have the ability to smell at that moment. The soup looked mouth-watering, and he really hoped that he would be able to actually taste it as well. Itachi placed the bottle of water on the table, and Neji couldn't help but to feel as though he were being pampered. Surprisingly it wasn't a bad feeling.

"Are you going to eat, Itachi?"

"Maybe later." Itachi yawned; he was honestly tired. The past two weeks he hadn't been able to get that much sleep. Honestly all of his nights were restless unless he was sleeping next to Neji.

"You should go lie down." Neji said before he had a spoonful of soup. Thankfully he could taste it and as he guessed it was delicious. A few nights a week, when Itachi was not away on a business, he would come over and cook. He even attempted to teach Neji, but the Hyuga had a bad habit of focusing all of his attention on the smoothness of Itachi's voice, and the man's overall prepossessing nature to pay attention.

Itachi blinked several times in an attempt to keep the drowsiness at bay. "Friday, I'm going to Sasuke and Naruto's lacrosse game. Would you like to come with me? That is, if you're feeling up to it."

"Sure. I think my cousin will be there to see her boyfriend play." he paused. "Wait. You're ready for me to meet Sasuke?"

"Yes. Are you nervous?"

"No," Neji quickly responded. "It's just that it would be kind of strange seeing that I'm practically in his age group."

"He's 16." Though, he did sometimes forget that Neji was still a teenager. Besides his sexual naiveté, Neji was very mature and independent so of course his age would often slip Itachi's mind. "How's the soup?"

Neji pushed the bowl away. "It was good and I'm full now." Picking up the water bottle, he uncapped it and then took a few sips. "Technically, I'm still a teenager. I only graduated a year early."

A four year age difference wasn't necessarily bad in his opinion, but there were certain aspects that bothered Neji. For one, he was still a freshman in college, with no job, living on a dwindling trust fund and an allowance. While Itachi was already working in his career, and made a ton of money. So far, the man paid for every single date, or outing; even when Neji offered or tried to beat Itachi to it, the man paid for everything. And it really annoyed Neji. Itachi could literally have anyone that he wanted: Someone that was more experienced, his same age or older, or a person that was successful. Hell, even a guy that possessed all of those qualities.

Instead, he decided to date Neji - an 18 year old virgin, that couldn't cook, had zero work experience, and at least three more years in college.

Itachi handed the boy two blue capsules, that he reluctantly accepted. "Trust me; you do not fall in the same category as my brother's friends. You'll see."

"I doubt I'll even be able to go." said Neji. "Cold's normally last a few days."

Itachi stood up from the table. "Go to bed. I will join you after I clean up in here."

Neji stood up as well, and grabbed his bowl. "No, I can clean up. You go lay down." He walked over to sink before Itachi could protest. The man thought that he needed to take care of Neji all of the time and -

"You're so stubborn," Itachi murmured as he easily tossed the fuming man on his shoulder. As he carried Neji to the bedroom, the Hyuga cursed him and struggled but Itachi wasn't deterred. The door was partially cracked so he lightly kicked it with his foot to open it wide enough. With one hand, he pulled the comforter back, and then he gently laid his boyfriend down on the bed.

Neji tried to sit up so that he could kick the man's ass, but Itachi climbed in the bed and laid on top of him. "Itachi?" Sluggishly, the raven lifted his head, up close he could see that Itachi was a few seconds from passing out; he was so tired. Without another word, Neji reached for the red binding that held the man's dark hair in place and gently pulled it off. After placing it on his nightstand, Neji tenderly raked his fingers through Itachi's hair, lulling the man to sleep.

Instantly, Itachi relaxed in Neji's arms. Minutes later he was soundly asleep, and Neji soon followed.

-o0o-

"I think you drugged my soup last night." Again Neji smiled contently at the sound of his voice. Not the ghastly sound that he was making the previous day. "Either that or those pills that you gave me weren't your average cold and flu pills." That morning he woke up feeling like a new person - much to his surprise. His nose wasn't stuffy, and he actually looked like himself instead of a two day old corpse.

Yes, today was going to be a great day.

Itachi opened his mouth to respond, but instead of words a dulcet noise escaped. It was similar to a mewling cat. Startled, he looked around the room to find the source of the small noise. He was in denial that a sound like that would ever come from him. Suddenly, his nose began to itch, and his eyes teared up before he sneezed.

Neji couldn't help but to snicker at the stunned expression on his boyfriend's face. "I thought that you didn't get sick, Uchiha." He couldn't help but to make fun of the man. Itachi was too arrogant for his own good.

"No, I'm fin-" Itachi sneezed again. Flustered he turned away from Neji and planted his face in his pillow. But he had to turn his head because he sneezed again.

Scooting over, Neji placed a hand on the man's shoulder and turned him to his back. Looking down at the reddened eyes and nose, he couldn't help but to smile. "Now it's my turn to take care of you." he lowered his face and placed a chaste kiss on Itachi's forehead.

Itachi wanted to protest, but the moment those soft lips touched his skin, warmth flooded every cell in his body. Maybe Kisame was right.

Maybe he was head over heels.

* * *

\- I really need some fluff in my life after the clusterfuck that is CB.


	4. The Real L Word:Part 1

**Summary:** Neji is ready to go all of the way, he just needs to convince his boyfriend that he is more than ready. Meanwhile Itachi is given an assignment that could possibly interfere with their relationship.

 **Rated:** M

.

.

* * *

Everything was perfect.

The lighting in the room was dim, barely illuminating the half-naked bodies on the bed, and soft music played in the background. It was while they were testing out a vintage vinyl player (a new find from the local antique store) that Neji decided that he was ready to go all of the way. Well he hadn't announced that to his boyfriend instead he preferred to just show him. Neji wanted Itachi to see, more than anything, that he was ready. His kisses were more confident, and fierce. Every time Itachi tried to pull away or slow things down Neji would deepen the kiss.

Itachi made a deep sound in his chest as though he could see through his boyfriend's actions. Slowly he trailed his hands down Neji's side until they rested at his hip. He pressed Neji close making sure that he felt the hard ridge of his erection through his pants. Making sure that he understood that if things didn't slow down or cease soon, Itachi was going to introduce his innocent little boyfriend to a new world of pleasure.

Pulling back, Neji placed his hands on either side of Itachi's face. Now was his chance; he knew that the man wouldn't take the next step without his consent. He opened his mouth to speak; he could see the way Itachi swallowed thickly as though he was just as anxious as him.

However, Fate had something else in store for the two lovers.

Itachi's phone went off; it was still in his pocket. Any other time he would've silenced it but lately things had been a bit hectic. Pulling out his phone he saw Sasori's name on the screen and he inwardly groaned. Apparently there was a mandatory meeting that he had to attend within the next hour. The disappointment was evident on Neji's face and Itachi was so close to telling Sasori that he could kiss his ass. But there were consequences for missing mandatory meetings, especially if Pein was present. Normally he would send Konan in his place, but tonight he decided to grace them with his presence.

Gradually, Neji's confidence dwindled down; he had spent majority of the day giving himself a mental pep talk. Maybe it was a sign that he wasn't as ready as he'd previously thought. "Do you have to leave?" he asked.

"Yes." Leaning over, Itachi pecked Neji's nose - he had the cutest nose. "But I'll be back later." It was a promise that he planned on keeping.

Neji's intentions had been clear and he really hated that they were interrupted. He wanted Neji so bad that it hurt. Their relationship was approaching the three month mark. Overall it had been four months since he last had sex. It might as well have been four years instead of months because he was slowly losing his mind. The fact that Neji was so damn sexy only made it worse.

Nodding his head, Neji grabbed his shirt from the side of the bed and slipped it on. Glancing at the alarm clock he noted that it was still relatively early so the night wasn't totally lost. "Do you know how long? I planned on going to Lee's party."

"A few hours at most." Mandatory meetings basically meant that someone had pissed Pein off and he wanted them to take care of the person as a group. He would probably have to leave town tomorrow, but he could spend the night with Neji.

"Okay well just text me when you're done with whatever it is that you have to do." Neji stared at him intently. "What exactly do you have to do, Itachi?"

Itachi thought over his answer; it was not lost on him that Neji no longer believed him to be a businessman. His boyfriend was honestly too smart for his own good. "Sasuke needs me back at the house." He easily lied. Lying came natural to him, but that didn't mean that lying to Neji didn't bother him.

"Is everything alright?"

Concern was clearly etched on the boy's face and Itachi felt like shit. "Everything is fine." He murmured before kissing Neji. The kiss was gentle yet passionate.

It was a silent apology for the lie that he'd just told.

-o0o-

After Itachi left, Neji got out of bed and made a phone call to Shikamaru to inform him that he would meet them at Shuriken. Saturday nights when the drinks were half off was when the place was usually packed and people actually utilized the dance floor. It wasn't actually their scene but their friend Lee would be traveling to Kirigakure to study abroad and they wanted to give him a proper send off.

Although he was still a little put out that he and Itachi were interrupted, he didn't let it ruin his mood. And besides, if the online articles had been correct once Itachi was done with him he wouldn't have been able to make it to Lee's party. Imagine the look on his friends' faces if he limped his way into the bar.

In fact later on would be perfect. All he needed to do was get a little buzzed, not sloppy drunk because the only thing he would want to do then is sleep. He needed to be slightly inebriated to battle all of his apprehensions. It wasn't as if he was unsure about letting Itachi be his first, he was just used to knowing everything. Going into a situation that wasn't really his area of expertise made him nervous.

Itachi was very experienced, and the man had his share of lovers. How did Neji hope to compete with any of them? Though if he would just open his eyes, he would know that there was no competition. He was the first person that Itachi had ever dated. All of the past lovers meant nothing because they couldn't hold a candle to him.

Once Neji was dressed, he debated on driving or calling a taxi. If he drove he could leave whenever he felt like it without having to wait around for a taxi, but if he planned on drinking the smart thing to do would be to take a taxi. Calling one of his friends would have also been an option except they all lived closer to the bar and could actually walk. He didn't want to inconvenience anyone.

While Neji waited on the taxi, he filled his head with thoughts of the night to come.

* * *

The meeting was held at Sasori's mansion that stood on the outskirts of town. It was a two story villa; the architecture resembled something from the Renaissance era. Several sports cars lined the cobblestone driveway and Itachi could tell that he was the last to arrive. Briefly he admired the elaborate fountain that stood in the middle of the courtyard.

Sasori had a lovely home; a passerby would never guess that the basement was used to dispose of bodies with sulfuric acid. Depending on who the victim was, the body would be kept in a large freezer until the client came to confirm the kill. The entire basement was sound proof, and served as a mini arsenal, while the remainder of the house looked completely normal.

Clearing his mind of the morbid thoughts, Itachi rang the doorbell. Seconds later a servant opened the door, and bowed. He was escorted into the dining room where his teammates were already seated. The decor inside of Sasori's home looked as if the man raided foreign art museums or went on a few archaeological digs. At the head of the table sat Pein, on his left was Konan and Sasori sat on his right. Naturally, Itachi chose a seat next to Kisame. That was when he realized that the other Akatsuki members were not the only ones in attendance.

Taking his seat, he inclined his head towards Zabuza and Haku in greeting. Both were freelance assassins, if they were in attendance that could only mean that something big was about to happen. The only person who was not at the table was Hidan, but he had seen the man's car outside so he knew that he was present.

Feeling eyes on him, he looked up to see Haku watching him. Out of his peripheral he could see Deidara staring at him as well. But he ignored them both. Not out of malice or anything of the sort, he just knew that they would want to have sex with him. He had always been welcomed in Haku's bed whenever he went on missions to Kirigakure. While Deidara had been a one time thing a few months back. Six to be exact, it was while Hidan was in the Land of Iron. Of course sex was out of the question because he had Neji now.

"Hey Sasori!" Hidan stepped into the dining room. "You're out of tissue in the upstairs bathroom." His violet eyes landed on Itachi and he scowled, but he decided to keep quiet until after the meeting. Leader did not take kindly to fighting among each other but he would just wait until the man wasn't around. The Uchiha had no right sleeping with Deidara while he was freezing his balls off in the Land of Iron. Granted he and Deidara weren't really together - yet.

"Thank you for that, Hidan." Sasori deadpanned.

Eventually Pein stood up and gave a speech about his desire to gain control over Amegakure. The news wasn't exactly a huge shock to anyone in the room, but it still made Itachi feel slightly uneasy. In order to achieve that goal they would have to kill a _lot_ of people. That would explain the extra help from Zabuza and Haku. Silently, everyone in the room listened as their Leader went over his plan of action. From now on all of their assignments would contribute in the downfall of Hanzo the Salamander.

"...that is where you will come in, Itachi." Pein fixed his gaze on the young man. "I believe with your alluring charm it will be easy for you to dispose of Hanzo."

"Since when did the Akatsuki become an escort service?" Hidan chuckled, but was silenced by the look Leader gave him. He pulled a face at the man but didn't say another word. They had guests and making Pein look bad in front of guests was very unwise.

"Are you up for the task, Itachi?"

Itachi could feel everyone in the room looking at him. He shared a look with Konan before looking over at Kisame as if he were seeking a second opinion on the matter. "Surely you do not expect me to sleep with him. I am an assassin not a prostitute."

"That's right; you do have a lover now." Pein casually announced as though it wasn't a big deal. Hidan and Haku's reactions were rather interesting. While Haku was more subtle with his shock, Hidan allowed it to show clearly on his face.

"Itachi having a lover is unimportant," Konan said. "As he said, he isn't a prostitute and we shouldn't treat him as one." She gave the Uchiha a small smile; indicating that she had his back as always.

Pein agreed wholeheartedly. He would never stoop so low as to use his men like that. "True. But I am sure that Itachi is capable enough of getting the job done without having to bed the man." He clasped his hands in front of him, and focused all of his attention on the Uchiha. "All you have to do is get close to him, charm him until he lets his guard down. I know that you are skilled enough to do so."

"I'll do it." Itachi knew how to woo a man, it came naturally. He also couldn't help the fact that he enjoyed challenges and getting close to Hanzo would be a challenge. But would his involvement with Hanzo mean that he would be cheating on Neji? No, cheating was much more than that. If he were seeking Hanzo for enjoyment then that would be crossing the line. This was a job; another assignment that he would forget once the deed was done.

"Very well," Pein picked up his wine glass and took a sip. Lowering the glass he looked at everyone in the room. " There will be a charity ball next Thursday in Amegakure that Itachi will attend. I will have you handle Hanzo however you see fit. The rest of you will be responsible for tearing down the man's illegal as well as his legal endeavors."

Like majority of their meetings, dinner was served. Itachi was ready to leave, but he knew that he would more than likely have to wait until after dinner to be fully briefed on his next assignment. The stares of longing that he initially received from both Haku and Deidara had ceased to exist. Neither of them were spiteful or petty so he didn't have to worry about them pestering him about Neji.

Honestly, Haku had been one of his favorites, the man wasn't clingy and they had good chemistry. However, they would never be more than friends for the simple fact that it wouldn't work. One would think that two assassins dating would be easier as far as trust went, but it wasn't.

People like them didn't need someone that could relate to them. They just needed someone who could make them forget about all of the bad that came with their job. That was exactly what Neji did for him.

* * *

"So who is this mystery guy I've been hearing about?" Temari asked after wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Sitting the shot glass on the counter, she looked at the other glasses that filled the small table top. It had only been an hour and a half since they arrived and they were well on to a good start.

Neji grimaced at the bitter taste of the lime before tossing it in his glass. "Itachi." he slurred. The plan had been not to get too drunk, but that flew out of the window thanks to Lee. Well he wasn't necessarily drunk;he was more buzzed than he planned on being. Okay who was he kidding - he was drunk.

Out on the dance floor Lee was dancing with Shikamaru. The Nara wasn't actually dancing; he was just standing there, looking as if he would rather be shot in the head than spend another second among the sweaty bodies. As expected the place was packed, and the bar was overflowing with requests. Luckily, they were smart enough to order a shitload of shots. A few of their classmates from high school showed up as well and they were either dancing or mingling at other tables.

"How long have you two been dating?"

"Three months tomorrow."

"Are you two going to celebrate?" Temari winked at him. She smiled at the blush on Neji's face. Or was it just an effect of the alcohol? Either way she was swooning because she had never seen the Hyuga look so alive. It was a good look on him.

Neji hadn't really thought about them celebrating something like that. Did people actually celebrate a three month anniversary? He decided to ask. Temari was actually from Sunagakure so she didn't graduate with them, but she met Shikamaru at the beginning of the fall semester. The campus was buzzing when word got out that the Kazekage's daughter was attending the University. Neji had expected an entitled spoiled brat, but Temari was very down to earth.

Snorting, Temari propped her elbows on the table for support. "Well you don't have to do anything extravagant. Just something small to let them know that you're happy that they stuck around for so long." She noticed the intent way Neji was looking at her; he was actually interested in what she had to say. It made her smile a little. "Just don't overthink it, Neji."

"How did you and Shikamaru celebrate?"

"I gave him a blowjob and I treated him to steak." The woman responded in a blasé manner and took another shot."I can't cook for shit."

Neji stared at her in awe. Then he shook his head. "Itachi doesn't eat steak. I'll get him some Dango. He likes Dango." He pulled out his phone and smiled when he saw the man's name on the screen. "It's Itachi!"

Temari laughed at the man's slurred words. She had never known that the Hyuga could be so darn cute. Normally he was stoic and unapproachable. "You should invite him if he isn't busy."

"Okay."

Shikamaru made his way back to the table and took the seat next to his girlfriend. "I will never know where the hell Lee gets all of that energy from." He picked up his water downed drink, sniffed it, and then sat it back on the table. Looking across the table, he saw that Neji was grinning like a dork while he texted on his phone. "What did you do to my friend?"

"He's texting his lover." Temari shrugged. "I think it's adorable. I wish someone would be that happy about texting me."

Shikamaru knew where the conversation was heading and he wished that he would've just stayed on the dance floor. While he tried to convince her that he didn't ignore her texts on purpose, Neji continued to text his boyfriend.

. . . .

 _'tachi come to shiurqwen_

 _*Shuriken!_

 _\- Have you been drinking?_

 _No!_

 _Yes...lol_

 _\- Lol?_

 _laugh...something about laughing. I'm not really sure._

 _Are you cumming?_

 _*COMING_

 _Not cumming. Sorry_

 _Come so I can give you Dang0 and a...blow...employment._

 _\- Blow employment? Neji are you sure you're okay?_

 _Im so ducking tired of you treating me like a child!_

 _\- What are you talking about?_

 _are you coming or no?_

 _Not ducking...fucking. stupid phone won't say what I mean!_

 _\- I'm on my way._

 _. . . ._

Smiling, Neji placed his phone on the counter. "Itachi is on his way."

Shikamaru and Temari were having a heated - not really heated they were too nonchalant for that - discussion and didn't hear Neji's announcement. But he didn't care; he was too busy thinking about what would happen once Itachi came. Hopefully he could show him off - introduce - him to his friends. Smoothing out his hair, he attempted to make himself presentable for when Itachi came.

Then they could go back to his place and pick up where they had left off. Minutes passed and the couple across from him was still bickering. Neji knew that he and Itachi would never be like that. At least that was what he told himself in his drunken state. He was about to check his phone again when someone placed their hand on his shoulder. Neji turned around, thinking that the person was his boyfriend.

His smile instantly faded when he saw that it was not Itachi. "Can I help you?" he asked the stranger.

"How about we go for a dance, Baby."

Calmly, Neji looked at the man from head to toe, a look that his uncle had perfected. It was a look that was sophisticated yet dismissive. His pale eyes lingered on the hand that was on his shoulder, until the man pulled away. "No, thank you." Tossing his hair over his shoulder he turned away from the man and stared straight ahead. Hiashi would be so proud of him.

Now he was expecting the man to take a hint and leave, but instead he felt a hard tug on his hair. Neji had his fingers bent in a matter of seconds, ready to incapacitate the man by targeting the pressure points in his arms. Then he was going to kick the shit out of him. Shikamaru remained seated because he knew that Neji could take care of himself.

But neither one of them were expecting what happened next.

Over the loud music, Neji's assaulter screamed in pain when Itachi twisted his arm behind his back. The Uchiha seemed calm but Neji could see the murderous look in his onyx eyes. It was a look that he had never seen before and he would be lying if he said it didn't scare him a little.

"Apologize," Itachi's voice was deceptively relaxed. When the man struggled in his arms, he tightened his grip, cracking a few bones in the process. "I said apologize to my boyfriend." The threat was clear; a few broken fingers were nothing compared to a broken arm.

"I...I'm sorry!" The man's lip was trembling. "I won't do it again!"

Itachi pressed on. "No means _No_. You need to deal with your losses and move on. If I see you harassing anyone else..." He left the threat open to the imagination. He enjoyed allowing people to think about the absolute worse.

When Itachi released the man he scrambled out of the bar as if he were running for dear life. It was actually a smart move because Itachi was still seeing red. Killing the man would take him less than five minutes, but he couldn't let Neji see that side of him. He could have Kisame or Sasori do it...

"Itachi?"

The gentle touch on his arm pulled his attention away from the retreating man. He looked at his boyfriend and the other people at the table. "Are you alright, Neji?" Deep down inside he was well aware that Neji was capable of taking care of himself. He didn't know what had come over him. When he walked in he spotted Neji and then he saw the man touching _his_ boyfriend. It drove him insane; his anger had always been like the gentleness of the sea before a storm.

"Yeah." Neji could've sworn that he heard a cracking sound over the loud music. "Did you break that guy's hand?"

His hand wasn't the only thing that he wanted to break. "I guess I don't know my own strength." he smiled sheepishly.

Temari burst out laughing at the statement, and Shikamaru chuckled while he shook his head. "Shikamaru." He shook Itachi's hand. "And this is my girlfriend Temari."

Standing up, Neji stumbled slightly but played it off. "Itachi could I speak with you outside?"

"Sure."

They both maneuvered through the packed bar, making their way to the side door that lead to an alley. Neji's tone made Itachi wary of what he wanted to talk about. If it had anything to do with how he handled the jackass that hit on him, he didn't know if he would be able to keep his anger in check. Of course it wouldn't be aimed at Neji. He was prepared to give an explanation for his actions when they were finally outside so he was unprepared when Neji started to kiss him.

"That was so hot..." Neji breathed in between kisses. Frantically, he ran his hands through Itachi's hair eventually roaming over his chest. He allowed the man to slam him against the brick wall and he moaned loudly when Itachi ravished his neck. His inebriated brain was fuzzy, and his eyesight was blurry but he was positive of one thing.

He wanted Itachi to fuck him.

And he made sure to tell him. "Itachi..." Neji grinded his hips against the man sensually. "I want you to fuck me."

Itachi snapped his eyes open, and he halted his ministrations. That was by far the most erotic thing that anyone had ever said to him and he had some pretty kinky things said to him by past lovers. Hearing those words come out of Neji's mouth was on an entire different level.

Words abandoned him; he just stood there with his mouth open fish out of water style. When Neji kept rubbing up against him Itachi almost broke right then and there. He had the urge to wrap Neji's legs around his waist and fuck the man into oblivion right there in the filthy back alley.

Filthy back alley? Itachi looked around and took in their surroundings. The brief glance was all he needed to break out of his lust filled insensibility. "No, Neji we can't." He straightened up and stepped away from his boyfriend. Quickly, he smoothed out his clothes and his hair.

The only thing that Neji registered was rejection. Itachi was rejecting him.

"Let's go back inside."

Numbly, Neji nodded his head. When Itachi tried to reach for his hand he snatched it away and headed back into the bar. The man's words had done a good job of sobering him up a little. Walking back towards their table, he saw that Lee was finally back from the dance floor. His feelings were hurt, and his eyes stung but he shoved the feeling side. Tonight was about Lee anyway so he was going to focus on his friend for now.

Itachi knew that he was being ignored. For the remainder of the evening Neji interacted with everyone else besides him and he even had to introduce himself to Lee. Luckily for Itachi he had the ability to fit in to any setting. It was something that he picked up in his line of work. So getting along with Neji's friends had been relatively easy. The fact that everyone was drunk also helped.

By the time the party was over he had talked to Lee about places to visit in Kirigakure and Temari about different things in Suna. He and Shikamaru discussed a few politics, but nothing too heavy. There were times when he would feel Neji's eyes on him but when he looked at the man he would look off.

When the party was over they all said their goodbyes and Itachi made sure that none of them were driving home. Shikamaru told him that Lee was staying with him at his apartment that was a few blocks away. Once he was convinced that they would all make it in safely he escorted Neji to the parking lot where his car was.

"You didn't have to do that." Neji finally said when they were in the car. "Suck up to my friends all you want, Uchiha. It won't change a thing."

The use of his surname stung because it was no longer said with fondness but with spite. "I don't suck up to anyone. I was just genuinely concerned for their safety." And he was; it was common courtesy to not allow anyone to drive while under the influence. "Neji is there something that you would like to say to me?" He could tell that something was bothering him - it was painfully obvious.

"No." Neji continued to stare out of the window, watching the buildings pass by as they headed to his apartment. "I could've taken a taxi. You didn't need to take me home."

"I wasn't going to allow my drunk boyfriend to take a taxi home."

"I don't need you to take care of me!"

Sighing, Itachi pulled the car over and put it in park. "What's the problem, Neji?" He needed to get down to the bottom of it so that they could take care of it now.

"You're the problem! I finally throw myself at you and then you just turn me down." Neji's pride was hurt more than anything. The more he thought about his behavior in the alley, he felt more and more embarrassed. He didn't want to come off as too eager and that was exactly how he had looked earlier.

Itachi wanted to laugh, but decided against it. "You can't be serious, Neji."

"I'm sure I can just find someone else who wants me -"

Itachi had his seat back, and Neji pulled into his lap before the man could finish his sentence. Neji tried to object, but he placed his hands on his hips and kept him in place. "Is that how you wanted your first time to be like?" he raked his hands through Neji's hair and forcefully yanked his head back. "Fucked like a tramp in a slimy alley?"

His voice was thick and guttural sending shivers through Neji's body. But the ruthlessness of his words snapped him out of his moment of immaturity. As harsh at it seemed Itachi was right; he didn't want his first time to be like that. When Itachi released his hair, Neji felt so small under the man's gaze. Lowering his head in shame, he fiddled with Itachi's shirt. "I'm sorry..."

"Hn." Itachi cupped his chin and lifted his head. They stared intently at each other. "When you're sober I'm going to show you exactly how much I want you, Neji."

"Why wait? I'm not that drunk."

"No, I want you to be in your right mind when it happens."

"But..." The look Itachi gave him instantly silenced him. Neji wasn't ready to admit that Itachi's authoritative nature turned him on immensely. Biting his lip, he nodded his head. "Okay."

* * *

The next day Neji went to have brunch with his family at the compound while Itachi took Sasuke to their usual spot. Neji felt like a complete idiot when he read over his text messages from the previous night. He couldn't believe that he told Itachi that he was going to give him "blow employment". It would appear that even in his drunken state he wasn't able to type or say the word 'blowjob'.

Majority of the night was vague, but he could remember the asshole from the bar, and the incident in the alley. He was so ashamed of his behavior that he attempted to apologize to Itachi again but the man told him to think nothing of it. Easy for him to say; he wasn't the one that was behaving like an immature brat. After that, he gave up his schemes of seducing Itachi. It was obvious that it just wasn't time for that.

Brunch with his family had been really nice. Now it was time for him to do something that he had been intending to do for weeks.

"Uncle, I would like to bring someone with me next Sunday." They were both seated at a bistro table in the Wisteria gardens while Hinata and Hanabi were seated on a picnic blanket. The two girls were looking at their mother's flower pressing catalog since Hinata was thinking of picking it up as a hobby.

Looking up from his newspaper - he loved the Sunday comics - Hiashi looked at his nephew over the brim of his glasses. "Will Tenten be in town this weekend?" He didn't know why Neji would need to ask permission to bring the girl; it wouldn't be the first time.

"Not Tenten." Neji kept his gaze on the colored comic book panels on the newspaper. "I wanted you all to meet Itachi."

Pursing his lips, Hiashi folded the newspaper and sat it on the table. Marmaduke would have to wait until later he supposed. "Fugaku's eldest boy?" he asked. His old friend and his wife were brutally murdered ten years ago. He'd tried to take the boys in because most of the Uchiha clan were no longer living in Konoha, but surprisingly their uncle Madara had stepped in to claim them.

"Yes."

"You two are..."

"Yes."

Hiashi kept his face clear of all emotions; he had known for a while now that Neji was homosexual. Hizashi had mentioned it to him once before he passed. "How long have you two been...seeing each other?" He didn't necessarily have an issue with his nephew's sexual orientation; his brother made him promise to never shun Neji. And how could he? Neji was like a son to him. Hiashi was just stuck in his old ways so it would take time for him to get used to it. Especially since Itachi was the first guy that Neji had ever mentioned around him.

Neji knew that his uncle was trying and he couldn't fault him for that. "We have been dating for three months." In fact today was their anniversary, but he hadn't mentioned it to Itachi.

"Well what does he do now? As I recall he was quite the prodigy in his youth."

"Mergers and Acquisitions."

"For what company?"

Giving his uncle the company name was all the man would need to do a full background check on Itachi. "Akasuna & Sons."

Neji decided to take the risk; he really wanted Itachi to meet his family. It was only right that the man that he was in love with was introduced to his loved one's.

"Very impressive." Hiashi took a sip of his tea. All the while thinking of which branch member he would dispatch to conduct a background check on Itachi. "Of course he is welcomed to join us for brunch. I look forward to meeting him." Only the best would do for his nephew and he wasn't going to allow just anyone to date him. If the Uchiha didn't check out he would have to get rid of him - not by murder. (Perhaps in an alternate universe.)

* * *

By the time Neji left the compound it was late in the evening. After catching his uncle up on his studies, he spent some time with his younger cousins. It was Tokuma and Saki's off day so they all spent some time together as well. He hadn't seen his friends in a while. Mainly because they were his uncle's guards and were always by his side. But since Hiashi was able to get a few laws in the clan abolished, the two branch members had a more flexible schedule.

Now they could request days off, and were given a weekly allowance that they could use to buy whatever they wanted. Apparently Saki liked to spend her off days buying manga and Tokuma only allowed himself to indulge once a month. The self discipline of that man was insane. But Neji was proud to see that Hinata's suggestions to her father did not fall on deaf ears.

Once he was inside of his apartment Neji removed his shoes, and placed his keys on the hook. He was still debating on mentioning their anniversary to Itachi but decided against it. It was only three months; they could celebrate when - if - they survived a whole year. At the rate that they were going it was possible, but Neji knew all too well that feelings changed. How did his thoughts become so negative? Being pessimistic about their relationship was a not a good idea. Neji needed to remain optimistic and handle everything a day at a time.

Sighing, he opened the door to his bedroom. The day had been draining and he wanted nothing more than to go to sleep. But one look at the man that was sitting at the foot of his bed, he just knew that he wouldn't be going to sleep anytime soon.

"Happy Anniversary, Neji."

"You remembered?" He noticed that Itachi was shirtless and that along made his heartbeat quicken.

Standing up, Itachi crossed the distance until he was standing in front of him. "How could I ever forget?" Gently he brushed the boy's hair off of his shoulders. "Join me for a bath?" he asked. When Neji nodded his head, he walked in the bathroom without another word.

Seconds later Neji could hear the water running, filling the tub. Being nervous was pointless, it was what he wanted and he wasn't going to back down now. Neji walked to his closet and undressed. After putting the clothes in the hamper he stood there completely naked. Briefly he thought about at least putting his boxers back on but he changed his mind. There was no point in being modest.

Itachi was already in the tub when he finally walked into the bathroom. The porcelain tub was big enough to accommodate two people comfortably and was one of the reasons that he chose the condo. At first he didn't think that it would ever really come in handy, but now he was grateful for his choice.

Their eyes locked when he made his way to the tub. Itachi's gaze didn't falter; he didn't rake his eyes over his naked body but focused all of his attention on his eyes. It still managed to unnerve Neji and he averted his gaze once he climbed in the tub.

"Sorry..." Neji said when their legs brushed against each other. Immediately he felt foolish for apologizing for that. "I mean...well..." He was floundering- how embarrassing.

"Just relax, Neji." Itachi reached for Neji's ankles and traced circles on the smooth skin. "How was brunch?"

The calming technique was working; Neji relaxed and rested his head on the ledge. "It was great. My uncle will be expecting you next Sunday."

"I see he took the news well."

"Surprisingly. Though he may conduct a background search on you."

Itachi had known that the clan head wouldn't just easily accept their relationship. Luckily he had already taken the necessary precautions just in case someone decided to do digging on him. While they continued to talk about their day, he massaged his boyfriend's legs. By the time he reached his knees Neji was fully relaxed.

"Come here," Itachi softly commanded.

Patiently he waited for Neji to straddle him. Surprisingly it was the Hyuga that initiated the kiss. He sat up on his knees, and wrapped his arms around Itachi's neck. Itachi rested his hands on Neji's ass when the younger man started to thrust his hips causing their erections to touch. It was extremely erotic and he was finding it hard to keep up his promise to himself.

His hands were made for killing not making love, but for Neji, he found patience in himself that he never knew he possessed. Instead of succumbing to his basic instincts to fuck - Itachi planned on taking his time.

Breaking away from the kiss, Itachi grabbed the lube that was sitting on the ledge. While he uncapped the bottle and lubricated his fingers, Neji nibbled on his ear. He felt the man tense when he prodded his tight entrance with his fingers, and he reminded him to relax.

Neji rested his face in the crook of his boyfriend's neck when the fingers started to enter him. His low moans filled the bathroom as Itachi thoroughly prepped him. There was something inside of him that felt insanely good whenever it was touched and he bucked his hips, seeking that pleasure again. When the third finger was added, he mewled loudly.

Itachi was close and the only thing that they were doing was rubbing against each other. Maybe it was how expressive Neji was in that moment; his eyes were clenched tight, his head was thrown back and the man's moans were enough to push anyone over the edge.

Water sloshed around in the tub as Neji continued to 'ride it out' just like his boyfriend commanded him to do. The obscene things that were spilling from Itachi's mouth only added to the experience. He tried to place his hand over his mouth when he knew that he was about to come but Itachi stopped him.

"Fuck..." Neji breathed after he came down from his sexual high. "I want more." He smiled at the stunned look on Itachi's face.

. . . . .

Hair still damp, Neji rested his head on his pillow and Itachi settled on top of him. His head lowered to Neji's, eyes open, almost searing in their intensity. It built Neji's expectation as he waited for what would come next. The bath was a mere prelude to the astronomical pleasure that Itachi would give him.

Itachi kissed him slowly, his tongue in his mouth, his strong hands sliding down his side and then to his upper thigh where Neji's skin was sensitive, hardwired to the core of his body. The man's patience was driving Neji crazy, the feel of his body on top of his and the slow kiss. Every move was gentle and languid while his body wanted faster, more, everything.

In the midst of his growing need, he saw the deliberateness of Itachi's actions. He was being careful with him. Any other time it would've irked his nerves, yet he couldn't ignore the heavy throb in his heart. He felt - special, loved even. But he didn't want to get too ahead of himself.

They were fully prepared; he had been stretched and Itachi already had a condom on. So what were they waiting for? Leaning up Neji tightened his arms around Itachi's neck and pulled him closer. "This is what I really want, Itachi." he whispered.

Apparently that was what Itachi had been waiting for. He placed Neji's legs around his waist, and slowly entered him. Hissing he closed his eyes tightly when Neji dug his nails in his back. After a few gentle strokes and painful back scratches he was fully sheathed.

Obviously Itachi's dick was a whole lot bigger than his three fingers, but fuck! Neji thought to himself. He would've felt embarrassed by the way that he cried out though at that point in time he didn't give a damn. The tender kisses that Itachi placed on his forehead and the terms of endearment helped him to relax.

Soon the pain was replaced by mind numbing pleasure once Itachi started to thrust in and out of him. Widening his legs, Neji placed his hands on Itachi's ass and urged him to go faster.

However Itachi kept control of their pace; he knew that Neji would regret it in the morning if he went too fast. Besides he wanted to enjoy every second of being inside of Neji. It was a new sensation for him and the fact that he was madly in love with Neji only enhanced the experience. Initially he was wary about having sex with the man because sex would only serve to intensify his feelings. The feelings were new to him; they honestly scared him and he didn't quite know how to handle it.

"Itachi..."

He almost came right then and there when Neji spoke his name on a salacious moan. What was the man doing to him? Turning his entire world upside down, that's what.

Neji's breathing changed, and his body became restless. Noticing the signs, Itachi sat up, without pulling out, and wrapped his hand around Neji's erection. While his hand stroked, his hips thrusted, creating a rhythm that would bring them over the edge together.

Neji's back arched when he came, and seconds later Itachi mirrored his lover. Although it wasn't as synchronized as he would've liked it was good enough for him. Neji came first and that was all that mattered.

Itachi also noted it had been the first time that he'd ever made love.

In that brief moment, when their eyes locked, and their breathing was heavy from sexual exertion, Itachi almost said it. "Neji...I..." But the man's eyes drooped close before he could finish his sentence.

 _Neji, I love you._

TBC

* * *

 **-** Some of these shorts will have two parts that pick up where they left off. Next Itachi will meet the family and there will be trouble in paradise!


End file.
